Such a Pretty Little Girl
by Jess the Weird
Summary: Bella has always known she was different.Inhuman.All her life she had been ridiculed and tormented because of her abnormities.With a dark past,no parents and a tendency to get into trouble,anything could happen.When she gets adopted... Full Summary Inside
1. The Beginning Of The End

**I think you all know who it is by now, it's JESS! Hurrah! Okay, most seemed happy by my idea… So here it is!**

**Summary: **_**Bella has always known she was different. Inhuman. She could do things others couldn't't. For all of her life she had been ridiculed and tormented because of her abnormities. With a dark past, no parents and a tendency to get into trouble, anything could happen. When she gets adopted by the Cullen's her life takes a turn for the better, but what happens when her destiny gets in the way?**_

**The first two chapters are gonna be third person, coz it's quite important that they are, but the rest will be in first person, because I have no patience for third person.**

**Disclaimer: Me: OK, I'm gonna make this short so we can get on but bare with me!**

**Jazz: BUT YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU'RE A SLOW ENOUGH WRITER AS IT IS!**

**Me: I PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER!**

**Jazz: Yay! But now you have to say the big 'thang.**

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"_Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts… Perhaps the fear of loss of power." - John Steinbeck_

_

* * *

September 12__th__ 1992_

_Volturi Castle_

_23:50_

Marcus tore through the halls of the Volturi Castle, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the guards. True, it was rare for him to get this panicked at something… It was rare for him to show any emotion at _anything, _so they let him pass without questioning him, knowing it was something of dire importance. They just didn't know what it was. They didn't know that it could mean the end of them all.

His crinkly white face was haggard with tension, his pitch black eyes filled with fear. He bowled over some of his followers in his desperate need to get to his brothers before it struck midnight. His long black hair billowed behind him as he ran towards the library at a blinding speed. Once he got there he didn't bother to knock, simply bursting in, sending the doors flying from his inhuman strength.

The two men that he had been searching for were residing at the gleaming mahogany table playing with a deck of cards. They looked up at their brother, their bright red eyes wide in surprise. Marcus ran towards them, nearly toppling his own chair over in his haste. Aro chuckled nervously at him, shaking his head, making his gleaming white hair rippling with the movement.

Marcus set himself down and started to gasp for the breath he didn't need, earning a glare from his more temperamental brother.

"Spit it out!" Caius hissed. "What has gotten into you at this time of night?"

Marcus gasped some more until he gained control, sitting up stiffly and looked his brothers in the eyes. "Brothers, a very grave time has come. At exactly midnight tonight, a hybrid child will be born - "

"So? There are plenty of hybrids still out there - like the shape shifters." Caius interfered.

Aro held up his hand to silence him and smiled warmly at his unnerved brother. "Carry on Marcus… It must be quite a large problem to get you worked up like this."

"As I was saying," He shot a murderous glare at his brother, who huffed angrily. "A hybrid child will be born… With the power to kill us all." He gulped nervously, and carried on quickly. "She will be able to bend the world to her whim, destroy anything in her path with a flick of her wrist. She will be one of a kind… Indestructible… Untouchable… Unstoppable."

Caius banged his fist angrily on the table, breaking it in two. Aro glared at him. "That was my favourite table!"

They both started to growl and snarl at each other, forgetting about the peril that had took over Marcus' mind. Marcus rumbled loudly at them both, catching their immediate attention. The black haired vampire's arm shot to the side, his finger pointing at the ancient clock tower outside the elegant window, showing them the time.

_11: 57_

Aro's head snapped back to Marcus at an inhuman speed and spoke sharply and precisely to him. "How did you find this information? How do you know whether it's true or not?"

Marcus smirked half heartedly. "Penelope was quite useful after all."

"Penelope?" Aro asked curiously. He remembered the small, mousy haired vampire who had been dragged to his chambers last week. How could that pitiful thing know anything?

"Oh yes," He nodded. "The scrawny little thing has visions. She somehow managed to keep it from you when you touched her hand. I forced the information out of her… She's currently in the dungeons."

Aro nodded thoughtfully and started to pace back and forth. "We will try to get the child onto our side, make her see sense not to kill us… Get her by force if necessary, just capture her. Get the whole guard to find her. Caius!" he snapped. "Go fetch Demetri, he's our best tracker."

Caius grumbled, but nodded curtly and sped off, a blur even to their enhanced eyesight. Aro continued to pace impatiently, continuously stealing glances at the clock tower, his pure black cloak swishing at his heels. His thick boots clunked heavily on the hard wood floor, echoing around the vast library. Marcus wrung his hands and stared out the window, staring at the clock with deathly anticipation. The second hand went at a deathly slow pace, and if he was human Marcus would have been sweating bullets.

Aro eventually left the room, leaving Marcus to his own musings. He thought of the child - the _girl_ who was destined to kill him and his brothers, the most powerful and oldest vampires to ever live. The child had not yet been born, and yet she was already marked as a dead-man, being hunted down like an animal. Marcus almost felt pity on the poor child.

_Almost._

Suddenly the clock struck twelve, making Marcus' panic rise, nearing hysteria. He floundered, and then ran out the room after his brothers to join the upcoming search.

And halfway round the world, Isabella Swan was born.

**Wow. Never put that much effort in anything. It might have been short, but I put a lot of thought into that. Review… Gimme ideas if you really want. That was just a peek into the plot, that has already started at the first chapter! Aren't you proud?**

**REVIEW! **


	2. The Adoption Centre

**Straight to the point… WHERE ARE ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS? I only got 6 reviews for that chapter, I was expecting lots more. I mean… COME ON! I worked my butt off for that, and now I'm doing another groovy chapter for you all! You are all so ungrateful. *Sniffle***

**Disclaimer: (This actually happened today in PSHCE.) Me: We should call our alcohol Eclipse!**

**Kirsty: Yeah! **

**Me: The bottle should have a really long neck and it should be black with silver sparkles!**

**Kirsty: Yeah and we should put a red ribbon around the neck, you know, because of the Eclipse cover?**

**Me: Wowzers.**

**Kirsty: Yup, but this isn't why you made this disclaimer.**

**Me: FINE! I don't own anything except from the vampire in this chapter (I OWN SOMETHING!).**

* * *

"_Grief is the price we pay for love." - Queen Elizabeth II_

_

* * *

October 4__th__ 1992 - Three weeks later_

_Pittsburgh, USA_

_3:22_

A fork of lightening flashed across the sleeping city of Pittsburgh, bathing everything in a blinding white light. The thunder grumbled menacingly as the cold sharp raindrops fell from the black moonless sky. A shadowy figure flashed across the damp street, her movements nearly invisible as she sprinted towards her destination. Her black cloak helped her to blend in with the surrounding night, her hood pulled up so her pale face couldn't be seen by any being that would come out into the night.

Her feet splashed lightly into puddles, her breath coming out in raspy gasps as she clutched the gurgling bundle closer to her frigid body. The three week old baby remained silent, her white porcelain face stony and miserable as she watched her mother with large purple eyes that screamed heartbreak. The baby's hand snaked out of her blue blanket and reached her hand to the young woman's face.

She stopped abruptly and smiled sadly down at her. Red eyes met purple and locked, neither of them willing to look away. The vampire let her child place her heated hand onto her icy cheek and grimaced slightly at the image she was being shown. Her child used the gift she had inherited from her mother, showing her through her mind that everything would be aright if they stayed together. The illusion abruptly vanished as angry voices reached their ears. The worrisome mother pulled the podgy hand away, shaking her head and placing a finger to her lips. She listened attentively to the night, almost expecting the Demon Twins to appear out of nowhere and kill her and her baby.

Owls hooted eerily into the night, their calls mingling with the almost silent footfalls and voices of the duos pursuers. The woman started to run again, going faster and faster, pushing herself to the limit. The voices eventually faded into the distance, but she didn't stop. She hardly jostled the bundle in her arms, nor did she loose her footing. The air that did little to help her survive grew impossibly colder, not too good for her baby. She wanted to squeeze it tighter to her, but she knew that she would get colder more quickly, even with the several layers of clothing between them.

The female's angelic face brightened considerably when she spotted the large building she had been aiming for. She slowed to a jog, which would have looked like a fast sprint to a human being, and tugged the blanket more tightly to her baby girl. A few minutes later they were there, right in front of the colossal structure that the tiny girl had been dreading. It was made with large grey bricks that were cracked in several places, chunks missing. A couple of windows were cracked from footballs flying, but it was the best place the runaway vampire could find.

_Gladney Centre Of Adoption _stood tall and proud against the backdrop sky, the rain falling heavier onto the still strong roof of the centre. Lightening flashed again, making the pale hands of the cloaked woman sparkle softly. She tucked some of her brown - near black - hair behind her ear and paced the squirming baby onto the front step. She untied a necklace from her elegantly long neck and instead placed it into the baby's small hand. Her fingers clutched around it instantly, making her mother smile proudly.

She knelt down and kissed the girl's soft forehead, brushing the chocolate curls away from her face. She then kissed her stubby nose and both of her flushed cheeks before pulling away, silent sobs blocking her throat.

The baby watched with an agonized expression, begging the mourning woman with her vivid violet eyes not to go. Salty tears ran down her cheeks and mixed with the droplets of rain on her face and she did nothing to stop them. The young mother inhaled deeply and leaned in, towards the girls perfectly shaped ear.

"I love you Isabella, but I can't keep you safe any more. You'll have a much happier and safer life without me darling. Your father and I love you very much… But we know how to keep you safe. Demetri can't find you, you are immune to him. You'll live amongst these human children, and hopefully you'll have a happy human life too."

With that she stood, sparing one more love filled glance at the cherub face of her first and last baby, and knocked loudly on the door. Heartbeats accelerated inside and a few moans could be heard before shuffling footsteps sounded. She knocked twice more before running into the night, disappearing into the dark storm clouds.

The heavy wooden door creaked open, revealing a middle aged women clad in fluffy dressing gown and slippers. She gasped at the sight of the perfect child in front of her and hurriedly squinted into the street, looking for a glimpse of the small angel's parents. She didn't find anyone, so she carefully scooped up the child from the freezing floor and carried her inside the lighted hallway, mumbling things like "_Let's get you inside Dear, don't want you to catch a cold..."_ And "_Let's get you some yummy milk shall we?"_

Isabella just stared at her doubtfully, her wide purple eyes scrutinising this new woman. She decided that she would have to do until she could get her own mother back, she would do as a replacement. So she squealed loudly at her, grinning toothlessly. The carer smiled warmly, placing the curiously happy baby into a Moses basket and shuffled into the kitchen to prepare the baby milk. Isabella kicked her legs to test out the new area and sighed quietly, holding the silver locket tighter in her grasp.

**Oh. My. God. That was one of the hardest things I have ever wrote, but one of the best too… So don't forget to REVIEW!!!!**

**R E V I E W N O W!**


	3. The Life Of a Hybrid

**Yay! Hey y'all! This is another instalment of Such a Pretty Little Girl and I just want to tell you to REVIEW! All you people are adding me to your favourites and alerts but not reviewing and it's driving me mad!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I have been so bored these last couple of days!**

**Holly: Yeah I know… Maybe we should go egg Lloyds house.**

**Me: Oh my God YES!**

**Lloyd: PLEASE DON'T!**

**Me: Please Lloyd. We're really bored.**

**Lloyd: I know, so am I but you've got to get this thing over with so you can write another chapter for these lovely readers… EVEN THOUGH MOST OF THEM DON'T REVIEW!**

**Me: *Sigh* I know. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"_Three can keep a secret if two of them are dead." - Benjamin Franklin_

_

* * *

October 4th __1992 - March 25__th__ 2001_

_Various destinations _

_Various times_

Inside that beautiful locket that was found with the baby, Yolanda Holaynn found a note which had been folded into a small square, about the size of a postal stamp. Yolanda Holaynn was a middle aged woman with deep russet skin, a large smile filled with shiny white teeth and sparkling eyes always filled with laughter. But her appearance was always intimidating, with broad shoulders and black dreadlocks, but really she was the kindest woman you could ever hope to meet. She originated from Australia, until moving to America for research on how Americans lived. She decided that she loved the place much more than her home in sunny Australia, so she stayed in the country permanently.

The precious note held little information on the writer, and only thing the note told Yolanda to do was to name the baby Isabella Swan, but gave no indication on whether she was to be adopted or kept there until the parent came back. The note also said that Isabella's original mother couldn't look after her and that she was sorry… So, so sorry.

As Isabella grew, she was permanently aware that she was different from the other children at her ever changing care homes. The small girl was much more beautiful than any human child… Or adult that she met, with shiny mahogany locks and a face of perfection. Her height was relatively small compared to other children her age, her weight bordering anorexia. Her deep violet eyes seemed to drink up countless details and information about everything and she was fostered, she didn't stay with that family for very long, simply because her mere presence and her perceptive gaze unnerved her human careers. And it stayed that way; she would get adopted, and return to yet another foster home after a measly month on average.

That was until the Dwyers.

Phil and Renee Dwyer took her in at the age of five, her staying with them for four years. Nobody saw or heard of Isabella Swan Dwyer in that space of time, disappearing off the face of the Earth. Then, on the twenty seventh of February 2001, at 1:58, Phil Dwyer's body was found in the surrounding woods, his penis hacked off and what appeared to be a bite mark on his neck.

Renee Dwyer was no where to be seen.

There were signs of a struggle in the Dwyer household: A full length mirror cracked, blood splattered carpet and walls, ripped wallpaper, the colossal wooden table turned over…

_A blood stained knife…_

The list went on, every room in the house a picture of destruction. The small child was found sat on a narrow bed in the small closet of a room she was given, staring out the tiny window mindlessly. Her flimsy clothes were caked with blood, with a deep wound that punctured her side that was probably created by the nine inch knife that was found in the living room. A large locket was tied around her slim neck, making her look slightly top-heavy. She owned no shoes, causing her feet to be almost black with dirt and muck.

She was carted away to the hospital, and as soon as she was healed and deemed 'healthy', she was taken to the police station. She was asked millions of questions concerning the whereabouts of her female guardian and the death of the male one, but she didn't answer any of the questions which were shot at her - she simply stared down the policemen and the inspectors until they left the interrogation room in a shaken and paranoid state.

They kept her in the station for days, hoping her resolve would crumble and she would tell them something, _anything, _that she saw… But no. She didn't speak a word, never moving from the small plastic chair in the corner of the police chiefs office, except from when she had to go get interrogated again. She stayed in that faded blue chair, her posture so still she could have passed as a statue. She stared straight ahead, her guarded eyes brighter than usual, and that fact made the people around her feel uneasy. The purple bruises that she used to permanently have under her eyes had vanished, leaving creamy ivory skin in their absence.

Eventually they were forced to let her go, having enough of her stubborn silence and defiant attitude. She returned to the _Gladney Centre Of Adoption, _where she had first been dropped off all those years ago. The nine year old had taken quite a while to settle back in, not speaking to anyone for a month. Nobody was really happy to have Isabella back, most of them were jealous, while others simply made fun of the few faults she had.

But now she had a close friend, Harriet, who stuck by her through thick and thin, helping her in whatever way she could. Harriet was a year older than Isabella, with short wispy hair that was always tied up in messy plaits. She had pale skin and freckles, and when she smiled she proudly showed off the gap that she had in between her front teeth.

Isabella was eternally grateful to have a friend such as she, and expressed it in any available situation. The two girls shared a room that was considerably larger than the one that Isabella owned at the Dwyer's place, which they had filled with meaningless trinkets and furniture, inserting their own individual personalities into their lair.

They had a fast friendship, one was rarely seen without the other. They had a lot of differences too, but it didn't matter to them. Whenever Harriet was bullied because of her tendency to shy away from everything, Isabella would come and sort them out, lashing out at them with her fists and tongue, telling them exactly what she thought about them. It should have been the other way around, but Isabella was the one that scared the bullies away, and Harriet was the one who had to stop her if she went too far in one of her beatings of the insensitive jerks.

Nobody dared or wanted to go near the somewhat freaky girl at school, whispering about her behind their hands… But Isabella heard. She heard and saw everything with her heightened senses. She was avoided at all costs, and the only person that liked her in her class was the teacher, who was thoroughly impressed with her intelligence.

But she was sick of people calling her Dwyer, so she convinced her social worker to make the school change her name back to Swan. She was sick of being called by her full name, so she requested all her teachers to call her Bella, and attacked any of the kids who refused. She had been in the Principals office many times because of her rash behaviour, and praised many times by her teachers because of her extensive vocabulary that no other nine year old possessed.

Her life was neither good nor bad, but she was coping. Her behaviour was better slightly, and was praised by Harriet and carers alike.

But her nature was beginning to show, strange qualities beginning to reveal themselves. To others she seemingly talked to herself or an imaginary friend, but it was so much more. She helped the things that she saw, helped them achieve what they wanted. She knew mostly everything about any given person, and something strange happened to her eyes when she got upset or angry. But that was her life.

And, not counting Harriet, Bella was well and truly alone.

**I put **_**so **_**much effort into that so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. The Decision

**It's me again peeps! Just here to give you another fantastical chapter of my newest project! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Oooh my God… What a bitch.**

**Jazz: Who?**

**Me: My sister. She's only five and she's already a 'lil shit spreader.**

**Fleur: What she been spreading?**

**Me: Shit apparently. *Laughs* No, it's top secret info, can't tell you.**

**Jazz: *Pouts* Well then… YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

***I punch her in the face!* (LOL I attack Jazz a lot don't I?) **

* * *

"_I was blessed with a gift. It's a gift and a curse. It never ends." - Dan Fogelberg_

_

* * *

Edward_

_March 26th__ 2001_

_Philadelphia, USA_

_Cullen house_

_5:19_

_But why not?_

I swear Emmett is driving me crazy. He has been going on and on for weeks about adopting a child into the family… A family of vampires, no less! We could kill it in less than a second, if even a drop of blood is spilled. We all knew that, so why was Alice fuelling his idiotic thoughts? He had yet to ask Esme and Carlisle, and I was confident they'd say no. _No _one can be as stupid as to let an innocent human live in a house with seven vampires.

"Emmett, you _know _why we can't adopt a child into our family… We're vampires, or have you forgotten that?" I whispered, knowing full well that he and everyone else in the house will hear.

_What is he on about? Edward! What are you talking about?_

I groaned softly. Esme wanted to know, and Emmett would tell her. As predicted, he ran down the stair and barged into the living room, his eyes searching wildly for everyone. I got up from my couch and walked down the stairs at a sluggish pace, making Emmett more and more impatient. Alice's soft laughter could be heard and Emmett growled in frustration, effectively silencing her. As soon as I sat myself down on one of the leather chair Emmett launched into his tale.

"OK, it's getting so boring around here so I thought that we could adopt a kid… You know, to look after and stuff. And I thought it would be a really good idea 'cause Rose and Esme could get to be moms, Carlisle could be the dad, me, Jasper and Eddie could be the brothers and Alice could be a sister… It'll be great for everyone!" After his hurried speech he drew in a large intake of breathe and smiled proudly.

Everyone stared at him with their jaws slack. But Rosalie… She looked like her wildest dreams had come true. She was positively beaming, a rare grin plastered on her abnormally beautiful face. Her butterscotch eyes danced gleefully as she looked up at her husband with love plain on her face. Jasper was also grinning wildly, the emotions around him making him feel giddy, excited and a little cautious.

Esme also looked delighted, rejoicing that she may be able to have a second chance at motherhood. I sighed and glared sharply at them all.

"Don't you guys get it?" I hissed. "We are a family of _vampires _and you're talking about adopting a _human_ to live in our home! How will we explain when it realizes that we don't eat? What happens when it figures out we don't age? We are not meant to be around humans… They are our natural food source, and you're all talking about taking one in!"

Carlisle closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Edward is right, it will be dangerous for both us and the child… What if the Volturi find out?"

I smirked, pleased that at least someone was seeing sense. Emmett and Alice pouted, Rosalie had a murderous expression and Esme just looked heartbroken. Jasper looked on, his face carefully blank of emotion as he observed the scene.

"But… Can't we just _try?" _Rose pleaded. And Rose pleading was the last thing in the world that I would expect to hear, so we all automatically knew how important this was to her.

"Please Carlisle." Oh great, now Esme had joined in.

"_Please _Daddy!" And then Alice throws in puppy dog eyes and pout, there was no way Carlisle would win this. And Emmett and Jasper would say anything to appease their wives, so they would say yes too, leaving me the only one to refuse.

Alice gasped, her eyes going cloudy, so I delved into her mind. All the vision showed was a wore down building, with a sign outside saying _Gladney Centre Of Adoption _in large writing. That was all we saw before it went blank again.

Alice let out a frustrated hiss, and told the others of her vision. She then skipped off into her room, returning moments later with a piece of paper in her grasp. She grinned in triumph and glided to the middle of the room. She waved the paper in the air, showing everyone what was on it. There was a picture of the adoption centre and it's address in bold print, complete with directions.

"_Gladney Centre Of Adoption _is in Pittsburgh, approximately two hundred and fifty miles away from here. We could make it there in a day if we ran!" **(Okay, I don't really know how long it takes to get there so just go with me on this, OK?)**

"But if we pick up the kid, wouldn't we have to bring a car?" Emmett asked confusedly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "How opposed are you to Grand Theft Auto?" **(Classic New Moon quote!)**

Realization dawned on his face and he grinned, showing his dimples. "Oh!"

Rose had that beaming smile back on her face, practically vibrating with all her excitement, as was Esme. I sighed and crossed my arms to my chest, sinking into the comfy leather of the chair I was settled in. I was going to carry on refusing, but I knew there would be no point. I was outvoted, and Rose would probably kill me if I went against her on this.

I rubbed my temples in a soothing manor, and noticed Carlisle looking at me with questioning eyes, so I let his thoughts flood into my head.

_Are you sure this is what you want Edward?_

I nodded slightly and smiled reassuringly. This was definitely _not _what I wanted, but there was no way I could convince them otherwise. Once Alice decided something, she rarely backed down. And in this situation, she also had the whole family by her side.

"But… When the child _does _come home, are we going to tell him... Or her?" Jasper piped up, speaking for the first time.

Alice's eyes went blank, but then came back to focus in no less then a minute, scowling to herself. "I couldn't see anything! Why can't I see anything about the kid?"

"Maybe it's because we're not meant to have this child? Maybe it's because the Volturi find out and kill us all." I murmured.

Rose glared witheringly at me. "Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean you get to make the rest of us miserable? Why can't you just be happy about this?"

I exhaled loudly, my nostrils flaring slightly. "Because, _Rosalie,_"I spat her name. "We are talking about a human living with vampires, it's like… It's like a coven of wolves bringing up a lamb! It's not meant to be! Human is our natural food source… What happens if it scrapes it's knee when it trips? One of us will slip and kill it! We are not meant to have children Rosalie, so get over it!"

I knew I had stepped over the line. All the women in the family were sensitive of their inability to having offspring, but Rose was the most sensitive. I winced under her blazing eyes and peeked into her mind, and couldn't believe what I heard.

Silence. Her mind was completely blank of any thought, still too shocked to do or think anything. Time seemed to stop as we had a staring match, me warily waiting for whatever she was going to do when she reigned in her shock. Her topaz eyes were wide, and then narrowed to slits so fast I nearly missed it. Time started again, and she lunged at me, landing on my chest so that the sound of two rocks being bashed together was heard. We were both propelled backwards until we hit the wall, making another large crash as the plaster cracked and the was wheezed from our weight.

"YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, WOULD UNDERSTAND ME! FOR FUCK'S SAKE… YOU'RE A MIND READER, YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!" She screeched.

She clawed at my face with her manicured nails, determined to inflict some damage. I laid still and let her, getting what I deserve. The whole family sat in stunned silence until Emmett got up and wordlessly lifted her off me, spinning on his heel to run to the forest where he planned to take Rose hunting for an hour or two until she calmed down.

Carlisle shook his head at me in shame as I sat up, putting my head in my hands. Esme's thoughts were full of sadness, aching for her daughter and telling me to apologise to her when she got back. I nodded in her direction, with my face still hidden by my hands. I heard Alice's graceful footsteps coming my way before I saw her. She stopped right in front of me and crouched down, peeling my hands away from my face as she peered down at me.

"Rose will be fine Edward. She will forgive you in a month. But right now me and Esme are going to go grocery shopping, Esme will be back in two hours and thirty minutes. I, however, will be going clothes and room shopping for our new sister!"

Carlisle's brow furrowed questioningly. "How do you know we are going to adopt a girl? I thought you couldn't see anything about it?"

Alice shrugged. "Just a feeling."

**Is that good enough for you? At this exact time right now I am writing and editing another chapter for Bruised and Bleeding, so it should be published by tomorrow… See you then!**

**Jess The Weird *~*~***


	5. The Sitch

**Hey my little chickadees! LOL, that's what my old history teacher used to say!**

**He'd rub his hands together and say, 'Right my little chickadees!' **

**Aw, I loved that man, he had a beard and everything!**

**And we saw him in town and he looked like a hobo.**

**OK, OK, enough of these little factoids about my life (But if you do want some Q&A stuff about me and my stories, I will most happily do that for you! If you like that idea, all you have to do is review me and ask me you question or questions!) And lets get onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Rose: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT MY PAST IN THAT OTHER STORY WHEN I'M A HUMAN?!**

**Me: *Cowers away* Because it was important for how I need this story to go!**

**Rose: Ugh, I hate you!**

***Emmett carries her away before she can bite and kill me***

**Jazz: Gosh! If she had killed you then who would write stories for us?**

**Me: *Shrugs* Fleur? I hear that you're Beta-ing for her too.**

**Jazz: Yeah, well… BYE!**

***She runs away before I can hit her, so I glare at her retreating figure instead* (Geez, I am really violent towards her, aren't I?)**

**Me: Yeah, so I don't own Twilight, but I own quite a lot of the characters in this chapter (Yay for me!)**

* * *

"_For every ray of beauty there is an equal amount of horror." - Christopher Pike_

_

* * *

Bella_

_March 26__th__ 2001_

_Pittsburgh, USA_

_13:36_

I wheezed slightly from the punch to my stomach, but otherwise didn't flinch. I carelessly swiped away a fleck of my blood from the corner of my mouth and licked the blood off my finger, grinning widely at them. My teeth glinted in the sunlight and my pale skin glowed dully, but not enough for a human to notice. My dark chocolate hair flowed behind me, effortlessly reaching the middle of my back. And I was rejoicing in the fearfully stares the ten year olds were giving me.

I took a slow step forward, relishing in the fact that the rest of the now terrified schoolgirls fell over each over to get away from me, leaving their little friend whimpering and crying on the tarmac. Idiots. They dared to cross Harriet, which meant crossing me. And now they had to deal with the consequences.

The day before they had followed Harriet after school and beat her up, leaving her on the rain streaked sidewalk for me to find fifteen minutes later. She was bloodied and battered, all because she had stuck up for the shy new girl they were interrogating. More like bullying. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered is that I was getting payback.

Call me evil. Call me twisted. Say that I have a morphed and sick mind like everyone else does. Say that I have a screw loose and I need to be carted away to a mental hospital. But I am what I am. And I don't care what anyone else thinks. I pay no mind. If you even look at either Harriet or myself the wrong way then you have to pay the consequences, just like the imbeciles just feet away from me.

What goes around comes around bitches.

I took yet another step forward, smirking coldly at the horrified fifth graders. I may only be in the fourth grade, but my name was known throughout the school, feared by most. Only the idiotic ones dared to test their luck, like the girls in front of me.

We were in the abandoned playground, all of the other children already in class. This little stare off had been going on for about ten minutes, until the blonde one on the ground decided to step forward and give me a punch in the face. And another to the gut while I was momentarily blinded. I must admit, she was quite strong. I actually _felt _it. She had some courage to dare to do that, but she was going end up being the one worst off at the end of the day.

My foot was just inches away from the her tender stomach, so my smirk tripled in size and I kicked her. Hard. She screeched and coughed up blood, the thick liquid spilling effortlessly to the ground in front of her face. I cocked an eyebrow at how easily she could be hurt, I knew I was stronger than humans, but _seriously?_ I knew that at least she'd have a black bruise there tomorrow. Just like Grace did. I chuckled darkly at the thought and slowly lifted my gaze to the cowering girls, who were now backed up against the wall.

I could feel my eyes darkening with bloodlust, but paid no heed as I stared down the girls. It was eight against one, but we all knew the odds were in my favour… Well, there wasn't even any odds at all. I was going to be the one unscathed out of this. Simple.

I stepped over Blondie and stalked slowly up to the remaining eight girls, like a predator would it's prey. One girl stood in front of the rest, and I grinned darkly at her. She was obviously the leader of her little posse of sluts. She glared hatefully, her green eyes barely visible. But I could feel the fear coming off her in waves. She was afraid of a nine year old. Afraid of little old me.

I couldn't blame her. She should be.

I assessed her with a disinterested expression and then smirked again, my right eye twitching in anticipation. The leader's mousey blonde hair billowed about her shoulders in the wind, her chin trembling and her teeth chattering. Again, with fear. Her faded jade eyes darted to her companions, seeking support. But none of them stepped forward.

Oh, how loyal these humans were to their so called friend.

I ran for her, too fast for her eyes to see, and stopped right in front of her, my lips at her ear. I blew my cool breath into it and she shivered fearfully.

"This will teach you never to even _look _at Harriet ever again." I whispered lowly.

She whimpered and looked at me beseechingly. "P-please don't hurt me."

"You should have thought of that before you hurt Harriet." I whispered menacingly. "And before Thomas, Katy and Zoe. I know everything about you Chantelle… _Everything."_

Before she could even think of a reply, I forcefully punched the side of her face. She squealed like a stuck pig and fell to the ground, clutching her head in pain. The others watched with wide eyes. I stood on her foot, and felt the bones crack underneath me. She screamed in agony and laid in a pitiful mess, bawling like a baby.

_Music to my ears._

I set my stony eyes on the others and smirked devillishly. I kicked Chantelle so that she was on her back, and stepped over her too, so that I was only a metre away from the rest.

"Your turn."

My whispered message was carried into the wind, but every single one of them heard. Their heartbeats were in overdrive, I was surprised that they hadn't blown up from the exertion. My blazing eyes narrowed to tiny slits and I let myself go. Let the monster take control.

_Nothing could stop me now._

I kicked the nearest one in the gut, making her cry out and drop to her knees. I pulled at her hair, making her lolling head shoot up so she'd look me straight in the eye. Her frame shook at the sight of me, or rather the monster. She stared into my coal back eyes, her own sweat covered face reflected from them. I let a slow smirk fill my face and I kneed her in the chin, the pure force making a few of her teeth shoot out. I let go of my tight grip of her hair and let her fall to the floor, the monster already wanting more bloodshed.

I didn't even have to search for another one. I could hear her heavy breathing behind me, her heart making wet thumping noises in my ear. She jumped onto my back, her legs wrapping around my waist as she beat at me, hoping to knock me to the ground.

_Like that'll ever happen._

I laughed coldly and grabbed her shoulders throwing her away from me. Her back hit the wall, her spine cracking slightly. Her scream echoed in the wind and I quickly flitted to her, kicking her in the ribs. Her tortured screams increased in volume, but they still didn't drown out the telltale sounds of her ribs shattering. I spun on my heel and spotted the rest of them making a run to the gates, trying to get way. What a fruitless attempt.

_They'll never make it…_

I let them hold on to their hope. Playing with them. I watched with sharp eyes as the remaining six girls make their dash to safety. They were all screaming at the top of their lungs, but they were too far away from the school to be heard. I walked slowly in their direction, my gaze never faltering on it's target.

_They'll never make it…_

I began to jog, which was a full out sprint to human eyes. The evil smirk never left my face as their frantic heartbeats and ragged breaths could be heard. I felt a growl rip out of my throat, but they didn't hear. I was still too far away for their dulled senses. I could practically taste their fear, which made my eyes darken further. I doubt any trace of my usual self was left. The monster had truly taken over. I was not in control of my actions.

_They'll never make it…_

I could smell the sweat coming out of their pores, made from fear and regret. Oh yes, they regretted it now. My smirk disappeared as I came into their hearing range, large snarls ripping out of me. They stopped and turned in alarm, their eyes finding me. I probably sounded like a rabid dog. Either that or an enraged lioness.

_They never made it._

The monster made quick work of them, leaving only the weakest of the bunch. The small ten year old only came up to my chin, but her black frizzy afro made up for it. She was staring with horror struck eyes. I grinned sadistically and ran with an outstretch hand, trapping her throat in a vice like grip.

She choked and gurgled, her small hands scratching at me, trying to make me release her. But of course it didn't work. I tightened my grip and her watched with horrid fascination as her lips turned blue from lack of air. Her attack stopped and her arms just flopped pitifully to her sides, her half closed eyes unfocused and foggy. I cocked my head to the side and let go, letting her drop to the ground where she gasped for breath.

She looked up at me and gasped, terrified at the sight of the monster within. "W-what are you?"

I watched her with emotionless onyx eyes, only slightly interested in her question. My head cocked even more as I pretended to think about it. Eventually a slow smile made it's way to my face as I grabbed hold of her neck again. Just before I snapped it I decided to give her the answer to her question.

"Your worst nightmare."

Her lifeless body dropped to the ground as the first of many raindrops fell from the sky.

**Well… I give you Bella everyone! Yes, that was indeed our Bella in action.**

**In case you're wondering, only the last girl was killed, the others just damaged enough to be in intensive care in Pittsburgh Hospital… So, yeah.**

**Bye my little chickadees!**


	6. The Ghost And The Girl

**O-kay… I got **_**one **_**question for the little Q&A thing I asked about. So, here it is!**

**Question: Do you actually read all of your reviews? By BreathesTwilight**

**Answer: 'Course! They all make me laugh **_**so **_**much… Even the mean ones! But do you know who does the most funniest reviews? Jazz, my Beta! Never fails to make me laugh… So there you go Jazz! Woo!**

**And you know last time I told you about Mr Mcloughlin, my old history teacher who always used to say "Right my little chickadees"? Well know I'm going to tell you about my **_**new**_** history teacher! She's called Miss Whitby, and guess what? SHE LIKES TWILIGHT! She has frigging Edward Cullen on her desktop!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I am the Queen of Random! I beat Ryan in randomness!**

**Gerry: I know… I was there.**

**Me: And Jazz, in the next chapter I'm going to tell everyone about Lloyd and his many faces!**

**Jazz: Hurray! But you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: No… Not yet! *Evil Cackle***

_**This chapter is dedicated to Jazz; AKA I'm Your Jazz**_

* * *

"_It is absurd to divide people into Good and bad. People are either charming or tedious." - Oscar Wilde_

_

* * *

Bella_

_March 26__th__ 2001_

_Pittsburgh, USA_

_Gladney Centre of Adoption_

_22:17_

I had discarded the body of the pitiful girl and went to class as normal. Nobody questioned where I had been, just letting me sit at my desk and do my work. When we got back to The Centre, I ate the crummy food we were given and locked myself in my room. Harriet, for once, wasn't there. She was out for a few days, a young couple had taken her to see if they wanted to adopt her. When she had been told this she looked like Christmas had come early.

But now, I was paying the consequences for murdering the girl. Her spirit was floating mournfully near my head, staring at me fearfully. She moaned pitifully and zoomed out the window, only to come back two minutes later looking even more distressed. Her faded brown eyes narrowed on my hunched body and her barely russet hand flew out to punch me in the face, but it went straight through until her knuckles appeared at the back of my head. She moaned again, silvery tears slipping from her eyes.

"Why?" She mumbled, repeating the word again and again until I couldn't take it any more.

"Shut. Up." I said through gritted teeth.

She gasped and looked me in the eyes for the first time. "You can hear me?"

I chuckled humourlessly. "Yes. Can see you too. Too bad you can't hurt me, huh?"

"How do I… You know… Get to _Heaven? _Or _Hell? _Or maybe even _Limbo?_" She asked nervously.

"Well most ghosts give me some advice to help me through my life and then tell me something that they feel would help their spirits be put to rest."

"Advice, advice, advice… Well, when a pale man with red eyes comes up to you, run!"

My forehead wrinkled. "How'd you know about vampires? And if one came up to you, how did you survive?"

She grinned, her once black afro dishevelled from her death. "_Gee_, is that what he was? I would never have thought!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Not many people know this, but Mr and Mrs Andrews aren't my real parents. I was adopted, used to be here actually. Mom and Dad was murdered by a vampire, it was about to kill me before it's eyes went all cloudy. When his eyes went back to normal, he grinned and said that a worse fate awaited me… I guess this is what he meant." She laughed heartily at the end, seemingly unfazed by the fact that she and her real parents all died because of heartless monsters. How… Strange.

"Huh. Well, I wasn't… Myself when I did _that _to you," I gestured to her shadowy form which floated a foot off the ground. "But… I'm Bella."

"Bindy." she grinned. She made as if to shake hands with me, but then thought better of it, probably remembering the way her fist passed right through my head.

"I know who you are."

"So, what do you need me to do to get you to move on?" I asked in a professional voice.

She laughed and tilted her head to the side. "Well, you could start by sprinkling my ashes, I don't really fancy to stay in the dump forever." She joked. "And maybe you could tell my parents that I'm OK now? That won't be too much trouble will it?"

I shook my head reassuringly. "I've had worse."

I got up from my spot on the bottom bunk and flitted to the bin. No one was here apart from Bindy, and she'd already seen my abnormal speed and strength. But, nevertheless, she gasped and stared at me with wide eyes. I rolled mine but otherwise ignored her as I scooped the ashes from the bin and put them in a plastic bag so that I could sprinkle them around her house later.

"How?" Her voice came from right behind me, making me jump.

I could never get used to that. I had seen these ghosts for as long as I could remember, but I could never get used to their strange ways. They had no scent and made no sound as they floated effortlessly to wherever they wanted to go, so when they appeared behind or in front of me it always startled me. I glared half heartedly at the newbie ghost and threw the bag of ashes onto the desk, leaving it there for the time being.

"Dunno. I've always been like this." I shrugged, making out it was no big deal.

But it was. All I'd ever wanted was to be like everybody else, to be able to actually be a whole person. I wanted a normal life, with loving parents that wouldn't get rid of me. I wanted to be able to walk down the street like everybody else, not getting angry at every little thing. Every birthday I had, I blew out the candles and wished to be like Harriet, or even Grace.

"Oh… Well, sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"S'alright." I mumbled.

We sat in silence - Well, _I _sat, she took up a sitting position in midair, floating elegantly. I scratched the back of my head nervously and turned to the once dark skinned girl, now her former colour was just a slight pallor of tan. The clothes she had been wearing while alive was just a simple white t shirt and jeans, but now the top was stained pink with blood.

"I'm going to go see your parents and scatter the ashes, so when I come back you better not be here!" I grinned at her and she returned the gesture, waving her hand before ghosting silently out the room, phasing through the heavy wooden door.

I stared at the door for a second before smiling tightly and opening the window. I closed my eyes at the blissful feel of the cool air on my abnormally warm skin and took deep breathes, my smile growing. I opened my dull purple eyes and jumped out the opening, landing lithely from my small free fall jump from the highest point of The Centre.

_March 27__th__ 2001_

_9:40_

When I got back, which was at one o'clock in the morning, Bindy was indeed gone. There was no trace that she had been there at all, like always. All evidence of ghosts simply disappear when they move one, even humans memories are erased of any hint of disturbances that are caused by the spirits.

I looked in the mirror at myself and smiled grimly. My beauty shone, my pale skin unblemished and perfect. My dull purple eyes had matching purple bruises underneath, making me look tired. I traced them scornfully, sneering at my beautifully perfect features. All a mask, all of it. The beauty deceived the humans, the mask hiding the cold blooded killer underneath. I roughly brushed my naturally wavy brown hair with the brush that Harriet and I shared, yanking at the unruly tangles until my hair reached the middle of my back.

I ran down the many flights of stairs at a human speed, jumping the last five steps of the last flight. I ate quickly, eager to get away from the fearful looks I was receiving from foster kids and carers alike. I jumped up from finishing the soggy cornflakes, more like cardboard, and smirked at Grace, who was glaring at me over her breakfast.

Sitting at the decades old piano, my hands fluttering gently over the precious keys. The black top gleamed dully, its once pure white keys tinted brown with age. The piano had sat unused in the front room for years until I came and used it. The piano was near the front door, as we had no hallway in The Centre. I pressed the keys and smiled in bliss, humming along to the melody. I closed my eyes and carried on, not caring if anyone saw.

My fingers flew over the keys, creating a more intense sound. My humming stopped as a scent that I knew all too well entered my system. I growled softly, too low for the person to hear, but I wished she could. I stopped so suddenly that her heart sputtered and stopped before starting again at full speed, making the smirk that I reserved especially for her bloom on my face. My eyes snapped open and I turned on the bench too quickly for her to see to face her.

It was Grace. Her bright blue eyes were glaring daggers at me, her golden hair brushing her cheek every time she turned her head. Her hair was straight and gleaming, a perfect bob ending just below her chin. She had her hands on her hips looking like she owned the joint, but in reality she's just a self centred eleven year old girl who picked on people younger and smaller than herself. Her cheeks were pink with natural blush, but darker than usual with anger. Everybody cooed over her looks, but her usual angelic looks were ruined by the evil smirk she was giving me.

I smirked back, mine twice as menacing. She shivered delicately but continued to glare, so I just smiled sweetly at her. I turned back to the piano and started up the tune again, totally ignoring her presence. After a few minutes, like the brat she is, she broke the peaceful silence that had been in the room, her nasally voice colliding with my playing, making my piece be ruined.

"Stop ignoring me you ignorant brat!"

I turned slowly on the bench and talked to her in the tone of voice you would use towards a two year old, slow and easy to understand. "And how am I doing that Gracey?"

She scowled at the pet name. "Stop being such a bitch, you're just jealous of me."

I raised my eyebrows incredulously. "_Me _jealous of _you? _Oh my God, I knew you were stupid but _seriously? _How self centred can you _get? _Grow up, Grace! Nobody likes you, they just pretend because they're frightened of you! And , for one, have no idea why."

"Oh, I see. You say that nobody likes _me. _But people avoid you like the plague, and I don't blame them. _Nobody _wants you… Not even your mom wanted you!" She sneered.

My hands balled into fists and my jaw locked with anger. I heard the front door opening and closing but didn't even acknowledge the newcomers. "Say. That. Again." I hissed.

She smirked wider, her eyes dancing with amusement. "You're a freak! Nobody wants you! Your mom abandoned you and nobody's even heard about your dad, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself when he found out you were born!"

Before I could pounce at her, a ghost appeared beside me. He had long black hair and stunning red eyes, even in death. And his skin was pure white, the exact shade as it would have been while he was alive. He smiled warmly at me and he surveyed the scene. His eyes lingered on Grace and he grinned.

"I'm not going to stop you, but a word of advice. Go for her stomach, on the right side. That's her weakest point." He smirked.

He grew silent and floated backwards, watching the unravelling scene. I let him, because all of my attention was being put towards keeping the monster at bay and on the annoying girl in front of me.

My breath came out in loud gasps and I growled loudly, snarls and hisses ripping out my throat. I felt my eyes turn black and I was truly struggled with the monster. As much as I hated Grace I really didn't want to unleash the monster on her. Again. And she was not helping my condition, because she was carrying on.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? It's because you know that I'm right don't you?"

Something inside me cracked. She shackles I had rebuilt around my inner demon broke and I felt it take over. My whole body shook with rage as my coal eyes stared deeply into the now fearful ones of the tall girl in front of me. I wasn't in control now. And Grace looked terrified.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The monster hissed out, repeating her cruel words.

Growls and snarls continued to escape me, and Grace glanced up at the newcomers behind me, probably silently begging them to stop me. But they didn't, probably scared witless because of the monster. Her eyes settled back at me, and I could tell she wanted to do nothing more than to run, but she was rooted there, fear making her legs useless. My muscles tensed, and I could hear small gasps erupt from behind me, as if they knew what I was going to do. My onyx eyes narrowed on Grace and I smirked before leaping from the bench, straight at her.

Screams echoed around the room when she realised what was coming, like all the times before. I felt sympathy for her, before the monster completely took over and attacked with no remorse.

**Yep, that is that! Bella's worse enemy is Grace, who I created especially for this story. Grace is based off someone I know, she's such a bitch. So, if you want another Q&A, just review and ask a question!**


	7. The Face of Evil

**Hey! I got some more Q&A requests, so ta-da!**

**Q: When are the Cullens coming already? By Twilight-Addict 1918**

**A: IN THIS CHAPTER! WOO! The newcomers in the last chapter were actually the Cullens, in case you didn't realise.**

**Q: Out of the Twilight Saga, which one is your fave? Ooh, and who is your fave character out of the Twilight Saga? By Sanciaaa**

**A: Well, I like Eclipse the best… You know, with the whole who-gets-Bella-War between Edward and Jake - I found that hilarious. And my fave character is… Aro. I like his dark sense of humour and his childish ways. But I also like Jane, even though she's portrayed as an evil little child. Liked her power. *Sigh* What I would do with that power… I'd probably kill Kieran (LOL, we all hate him don't we Jazz?) And I'd kill Megan too! (What. A. Slut. Seriously. I'm gonna totally add her to this story and plan a gruesome death for her.) But yeah, that's gotta be my fave power too. But I'd have Jane's and Bella's powers combined, because I feel nervous at the thought of someone reading my mind and penetrating my bubble of personal space. (LOL, gotta love my personal space bubble!)**

**Q: Who is Grace based off of? By I'm Your Jazz ****(LOL Jazz, I told you this at school but I feel the need to tell everyone else too!)**

**A: Grace is based off one of my long lost cousins. She's a right little bitch. Only eleven but she swears like a sailor! My cousin **_**is **_**actually called Grace, and the description of Grace I gave you is indeed what my little Gracey does look like!**

**Argh! My fucking ICT teacher! The little bastard! I'm gonna kill him off in this story too! Ugh! Anyway… Sorry but I can't do a funny disclaimer because of my rather long Q&A, but: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, sadly enough.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Jazz **_**again **_**because she did the longest and best review. Come on people! Where's all the funny and informative reviews? All I get is: "Loved it." Doesn't really help me now, does it? Not complaining, I love any and all review that I get, but if you want a chapter dedicated to you, do the best review!**_

_

* * *

"Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes." - Mahatma Gandhi_

_

* * *

Edward_

_March 27th__ 2001_

_USA_

_Unknown location_

_9:00_

Running.

That's what we're doing. Running. It's exhilarating, feeling the crisp air blow into your face, trying to deter you of your journey. The gales were strong, but we were stronger. We ran faster than weak human eyes could comprehend, running in a full out sprint so that we blurred even for fellow vampires. The wind ruffled my naturally dishevelled hair, making it look even more messy. My feet pounded silently on the green of the forest floor, alerting none of the residing animals.

Alice was in front, leading us to the adoption centre. Only she and I knew the way. I could have ran ahead of her, but I let her have her moment at being the fastest. Emmett took up the rear of the group, in case someone attacked from behind. The rest of us were somewhere in the middle, all thoughts on the innocent child we were about to adopt. We were about a mile away from Pittsburgh and the adoption centre was at the fringes of the place, at the other side of the city.

We soon past the _Welcome to Pittsburgh _sign and we all smiled, having made it quicker than expected. Not even Alice had known what time we were to get here, because all her visions turned blank since our decision was made. We were still several miles away from our target when we heard a snobby voice of a young girl.

"Stop being such a bitch, you're just jealous of me."

We all raised our eyebrows at the raised voice that had been carried to us by the wind, but quickened our pace. It sounded like the voice came from our destination.

"_Me _jealous of _you? _Oh my God, I knew you were stupid but _seriously? _How self centred can you _get? _Grow up, Grace! Nobody likes you, they just pretend because they're frightened of you! And , for one, have no idea why." Another voice piped up, her voice sounding slightly disbelieving at the other one.

We could see _Gladney Centre of Adoption _in the distance, so our pace quickened further, my feet barely touching the ground. We were right at the front door when we heard the high nasally voice of the other child.

"Oh, I see. You say that nobody likes _me. _But people avoid you like the plague, and I don't blame them. _Nobody _wants you… Not even your mom wanted you!"

"That's a pretty low blow." Emmett muttered. The others murmured in agreement, but I focused on the girl's thoughts.

_Yeah, look at that freak! Score one for Grace!_

The rest of her thoughts were all about herself, but from her mind I gathered that she was Grace, and the other child was called Isabella. We exchanged glances at each other and Carlisle nodded, so opened the door and we all stole inside silently. The Grace child looked up at us but the one with her back to us didn't even notice.

_Woah… They are so beautiful! Look at the one up front_!

Oh my God! She was eleven and she was already thinking about sex! What the hell? I shook it off and dived back into the Grace's thoughts, ignoring the sex innuendos and seeing what she saw. And what I saw made me gasp.

There was the girl, Bella, with a blazing look in her eyes. But what got me most was that she looked like… One of us. Like a vampire. Her face was perfectly symmetrical, a perfectly shaped nose and long black eyelashes that the girls back at our school would kill for. But her strange purple eyes had a tint of hunger to them, and they were dull, too dull. She had purple bruises under her eyes, like we did when we needed to hunt.

She had her fist clenched tightly, her knuckles bone white as she shook with anger. Her face was stony, her jaw locked and her eyes burning angrily. "Say. That. Again." She choked out, her voice strangled and laced with venom.

Grace was doing a happy dance inside her head, loving the torment she was putting Bella through. "You're a freak! Nobody wants you! Your mom abandoned you and nobody's even heard about your dad, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed himself when he found out you were born!"

Jasper looked at me with wide eyes. _I can't calm her! Her anger is so intense that I can barely control it!_

Bella's eyes flickered to Grace's stomach, and then slowly slid back to look her in the face. Her eyes were a deep black, a surprise seems as though they were purple less than a second ago. Bella's skinny frame shook uncontrollably and her breathing was tense and strangled. Animalistic growls rumbled in her chest, bursting out of her mouth, mixing in with her deep snarls. Jasper was frantically sending calming waves, but it didn't work; her anger was too intense. Her anger was like nothing he had ever felt, and it made him feel like destroying everything in sight.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Grace sneered, flipping her blonde hair. "It's because you know that I'm right don't you?"

Wrong thing to say. Bella's concentrated expression vanished, replaced with an animalistic hunger. Her eyes darkened, even the whites of her eyes turned a shadowy black. Her face paled, her chocolate her darkening to raven black. All the family looked worriedly at one another, but made no move towards the girl. Bella looked like a monster, even more nightmarish than we did when we were enraged.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Bella echoed Grace's earlier words, and smirked darkly.

Grace looked horrified. She looked up at us and begged with her eyes to save her, to do anything. I looked into her mind and what was revealed both horrified and fascinated me.

**(This is in third person, because it's from Grace's mind.)**

_They were both in the vast back yard of The Centre. Bella stood, her raven hair whipping around her white face in the wind as she stared down her opponents. Opposite her stood Grace, and behind Grace stood thirteen more girls, all of them older and taller than Bella. A little behind Bella slumped Harriet. She had a small cut above her eyebrow, and blood seeped out of it, dribbling agonisingly slowly down her face and trickling down her cheek. Her once perfect plaits were disgruntled, one of them nearly falling out if it's elastic. Harriet's face was dirty, as was her clothes. She was covered in mud, from the mud puddle she had been kicked into before her saviour, Bella, arrived._

_Bella suddenly lunged forward, and the girls scattered. Terrified squeals filled the air as Bella grabbed the first one by the hair, making her screech and halt from her frantic run. Her terrified brown eyes fixed themselves on Bella as she leaned down and whispered in her ear._

"_Having fun yet?"_

_Bella pulled away from the whimpering girl's ear and stared her deep in the eye before pulling her fist back and punching her straight in the face. A very audible crack was heard and blood gushed from under her fist. The girl was scratching at Bella, screaming at the top of her voice as Bella's eyes filled with what only could be described as bloodlust. _

_Bella ignored the pull of her nature and smirked, feeling the warm blood stain her knuckles. The eleven year old who's nose was broken beyond repair was a deathly ashen grey, her lids drooping from all the blood loss. Bella pushed the girl's half conscious body away from her and advanced towards the rest, who were frozen n place. Each one of them were white and trembling with fear, even the high and mighty Grace. With knocking knees, the girls eyes fixated themselves onto Bella's clenched fists which were dangling at her sides. Her left one was pure white, but the other was a startling red, their friend's blood dripping off it._

_Bella's eyes held no emotion at all as she totally disappeared from sight _**(Remember, this is Grace's memory, she's human. So when Bella "disappeared" it's just her moving too fast for human eyes to see 'k?) **_and reappeared again seconds later right in front of Emily. Emily's foot swung out in a roundhouse kick, hitting Bella in the head. But the monstrous girl didn't even flinch. She grabbed the offending foot before it's owner could return it to the ground and twisted it, sending Emily sprawling as she screamed fitfully. Her ankle had snapped._

_Bella attacked the rest with the same feral look in her eyes, her face a mask of bloodthirsty glee. After only minutes, Grace was the last one standing. She was shaking from head to toe, her face a sickly green as she looked around, seeing the red stained grass and hearing the resounding screams that still rang in her ears. Bella smiled sweetly and disappeared again. She didn't show for quite awhile, so Grace thought she was gone. With a sigh of relief, Grace dropped her guard and just stood, staring into nothingness. But then something caught her off guard._

_Bella appeared, just as lethal as before as she delivered a kick straight to her stomach. Grace flew across the large yard until she eventually crashed into a tree, making it groan with the force. Salty tears leaked out of her eyes as she whimpered out her pleas; She wont hurt Harriet again, she swore._

_But nothing could stop the monster, as Bella reminded herself day after day in disgust. Bella's full black eyes appraised Grace, who was a crumpled heap on the floor. Harriet was now begging for Bella to stop, to just come inside… Everything's OK now, they've learnt their lesson._

Not all of them.

_Bella just shook her head and as gently as she could in her angered state pushed Harriet out the way, making her fall to the floor on her butt. Bella forcefully kicked Grace's stomach, making her scream louder than any of her friends. And this alerted the carers. They all ran outside, looking horrified at the amount of destruction that Bella had caused. But Bella ignored them. Just like the last time._

_She kicked and punched at Grace like a punching bag until Grace had multiple injuries and Bella was completely out of energy, her adrenaline rush gone. Bella, her eyes turning back to their original purple, sank to her knees as she stared on at the destroyed yard. She looked disbelieving at it all and after several moments of silence let out a shrill cry. It echoed around, but the scream continued to increase in volume and pitch. She didn't stop until the windows had shattered and her voice had grown hoarse. And only then she fell silent because she had no voice left._

_Bella listened to the screams and moans of the injured, turning confused as the noise subsided. Everything was loosing colour until all she could see was black and white, her hearing all but gone. She watched dully as Harriet rand up to her hunched form, wrapping her quaking arms around the half conscious brunette. _

_Seconds later Bella's body went limp in Harriet's arms as Grace laughed, a croaky but still evil laugh._

That memory was just a week old.

That happened just a week ago. And now it was going to happen again.

_Please don't… Not again!_

Grace's mind pleaded and cried, but no sound came out of her mouth. I silently urged the girl to move, but she didn't. Her muscles had stiffened, immobilising her because of the intense shock and fear in her system.

_Come on… run! RUN!_

Her mind screamed at her, but she was simply stuck to the ground. Alice gasped, as did the rest of us when we realised what Bella was going to do, because her muscles had tensed, getting ready to spring. Bella's black eyes narrowed on her target, and she sent one last smirk her opponent's way before she leapt, as graceful as a cat, right at Grace.

Grace made a move to cover her face with her hands, but it was too late. Grace's pained screams filled the room as she was knocked to the floor, clutching at her cheek which was dripping sweet blood. Jasper growled softly and Alice held him to her tightly, forbidding him to follow his instincts and drink. All of our eyes had darkened, but Jasper's were a pure black - but still not as frightening as Bella's.

Rose took a step forward to break up the fight, but Emmett pulled her back, shaking his head. Bella pinned Grace down, straddling her so she couldn't escape. Her white hands balled into fists and forceful punches rained down on the girl beneath her, mostly on her stomach and face. Grace's screams continued until there was a thump from one of the upper levels of the building.

_Oh, no! Not again!_

The "voice" was husky, deep. There was hurried footsteps coming down the many stairs and eventually the door burst open, revealing a very out of breath woman. She had raven coloured dreadlocks and deep chocolate skin. She was thickset but most of her thoughts were kind, full of humour. She reminded me of Emmett - looking intimidating on the inside but as harmless as a fly on the inside.

"Bella, no!" She yelled, rushing forward to pull her away. She took a few steps, then thought better of it, remembering the last time she tried to break up one of their fights. She ended up with a broken arm.

There was the sound of tires squealing, and then the front door opened, showing the girl I knew was called Harriet from Grace's memory. She gasped when she saw the two girls, her hand flying to her mouth - but her eyes didn't hold any surprise. Neither did her thoughts. Nevertheless she ran forward, straight at Bella.

"Harriet, stop!" The dark skinned woman, Yolanda, shrieked.

Harriet paid no heed. Once she was just a metre away from Bella, who was still beating the living daylights out of Grace, she reached out and gently touched her shoulder. And what happened amazed everyone in the room.

Bella immediately froze, her fists freezing in midair. She turned her head slowly to look at Harriet, and when she saw her the whites of Bella's eyes slowly reappeared, her onyx eyes dissolving into the same dull purple it was before. The bruises under her eyes were more prominent now, making her have an exhausted look about her. She took in her surroundings before fixing her eyes back on her friend, letting out a choked sob.

Harriet pulled her off of the barely conscious Grace, and kneeled down in front of her. She then pulled her into a hug as sobs racked her body. Pearly tears slipped out Bella's eyes as she returned the gesture, her skinny but surprisingly strong arms clutching at Harriet tightly while the rest of us looked on incredulously.

Somehow, Harriet was able to calm down Bella with a single touch, and this confounded us all. We all stared at the embraced pair, amazed at how deep their friendship was - the loyalty Bella felt for Harriet was the strongest Jasper had ever felt.

_I should never have gone, this could have been avoided if I stayed here with her… She just needs help holding her temper. And Grace only makes it worse; making jibes about her lack of family at every_ _opportunity. At least Grace didn't have to go to hospital like last time…_

Harriet's thoughts shocked me - they were so mature for her age. Yolanda carried Grace out the room and came back a few minutes later with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

**So… Now we have all seen the deep friendship between Harriet and Bella, I even surprised myself! Anywhos, get your beautiful hands on your mouses and review!**


	8. The Dead Vampire

**Hi um, I got this question and I just want to tell you all it, plus the other questions I got, OK?**

**(This is the one that you all HAVE to read, even if you don't read the others OK?) Q: By any chance, did you get this idea from the story Such A Pretty Girl by the indifferent child of earth? She's taken it off the site, but this storyreminds me of it. By HyperSugar**

**A: OK, I will admit that I got the INSPIRATION **_**partly, **_**only partly, from that story. I did not copy. If all of you who have read the indifferent child of earths now deleted story, you will see the major differences. I think the only similarities is that both our Bella's have purple eyes, eyes that change colour, and that our Bella's are not human. And if you Such a Pretty Girl readers have read the FAQ she posted, she states that her Bella is a half demon. MY BELLA IS NOT A DEMON! Because, as I wrote in the second chapter in this story, her mom is a vampire.**

**You will also note how the names are similar. If you have a problem with that tell me and then recommend me a new name but if no one does that then I'm keeping mine because Such a Pretty Girl has now sunk, probably not to be wrote again. If it is wrote again then the indifferent child of earth said that It'd be in a few years. **

**Q: Is Bella gonna be adopted by the Cullens? By Twilight-Addict 1918**

**A: I think you'll find out by yourselves in this or the next chapter.**

**Q: Who's the vampire ghost who told Bella Grace's weakest point? By Zakisha**

**A: There was some confusion there. IT WASN'T MARCUS. I know the description kinda sounded like him but it wasn't him. It was just some random vampire that I made up because I needed a vampire ghost to recognise the Cullens and tell Bella, 'K? If you're wondering the vampire's power is to see a persons weak point, as shown when he tells Bella Grace's.**

**OK, most are assuming that Bella is gonna be adopted by the Cullens, and she is. And somebody, crazyhypervampiregurl, ask what's gonna happen to Harriet. All I'm saying is that I got something special for her in this story!**

**Disclaimer: No, own nothing. I may own a fridge stocked full of yummy food, but no Twilight.**

**EEEEEEK! MADDERTHANTHECHESIRE IS READING THIS! YAY! I'VE READ ONE OF HER STORIES AND HER READING MINE WAS LIKE A CELEBRITY TELLING ME THAT I'M BEAUTIFUL!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to stacie23103 because she has a touchpad instead of a mouse like me! (Yes Jazz, you have one too, I know. We have the same laptops. But you've had two chapters dedicated to you already you chapter whore! But I'm a review whore so we can be whores together!)**_

* * *

"_Music is what feelings sound like." - Unknown_

_

* * *

Bella_

_March 27th__ 2001_

_Pittsburgh, USA_

_Gladney Centre of Adoption_

_9:41_

I pulled away from Harriet's embrace and wiped my eyes, smiling sadly at her. The people who had witnessed the fight were in the living room, Yolanda apologizing repeatedly for my behaviour. I scoffed, which made Harriet throw me a questioning look. But the transparent vampire who floated behind Harriet in my line of vision simply grinned and winked his bright red eye.

I climbed to my feet, haling Harriet up with me. She smiled warmly and took my hand, leading me back to the abandoned piano bench. I sat down, staring blankly at the well used keys. Harriet sat next to me, studying my expression with wary eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. It wasn't your fault; Grace was being her usual bitchy self and teasing you. Don't take any notice… You're better than she is."

I groaned and rested my forehead on the keys, making an odd clanking sound. "How am I supposed to ignore her Harriet? She's everywhere I look!"

"Imagine her as a slug," She responded instantly. "Imagine her as a big, fat, ugly slug."

I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged, mumbling that that's what she does. I laughed quietly to myself so I didn't hurt her feelings and my eyes swept the room, searching. I found him hovering near the window, watching as some children ran past, screaming and shouting as was the way of a simple child's life. He heaved a sigh and slowly reached out a hand, which was even more pale than the purest of snow, and made to touch the glass.

But of course he didn't. His fingertips went straight through, making another weary sigh escape his blood tinted lips. He shook his head to himself, chuckling humourlessly before turning his back on it and floating away. He caught my eye and his mouth twitched before he sat - floated - on the warn, old couch. Harriet wondered off into our bedroom after giving me a warm smile and a pat on the back, so now I was left alone to ask questions about the black haired vampire ghost.

"What's your name?" I whispered softly.

"Antonio." He said, his eyes meeting mine. His voice had a slight Italian twang to it.

"How'd you die?" I asked bluntly. I was in no mood for subtleness.

He smirked. "Killed. Took more than thirty of the Volturi guards to take me down." He stated proudly. I grinned at him, knowing more than I really wanted to about the Volturi.

"Why'd they kill you?" My curiosity was really burning now.

"Starting a new super race of vampires." He said curtly, all playfulness from him gone.

"Oh," I blinked - maybe he's the one who made me like I am? "How'd you do it?"

"Human females," He muttered. "Impregnate female humans and feed them blood so that the baby can thrive. The young bite their way through the womb, killing it's mother. They age quickly, but stop ageing after about seven years."

He seemed to say all of this to himself, his fingers stroking his chin and his eyes staring blankly at the soft carpeted floor. He was caught up in his own thoughts, just like me.

I wasn't a part of his super race of super vampire-humans. How do I know? Because I remember every moment of my life, even being in the womb. Antonio mentioned that his super race had to kill their mothers to survive - and that the mothers had to be human. I couldn't be one of them, because my mother wasn't even human.

My mother was a vampire, and had been all through her pregnancy. I remember her vividly; the wild curly black hair, the wide child-like red eyes framed with fluttering lashes, the perfectly plumped lips and the straight, small nose that could sniff out any scent. Her long artful fingers that had plucked at a full sized harp in the one peaceful moment that we had together, and her small hands that had held me close to her while she escaped the danger.

But never once did I see any sign of my father.

I had racked my brains over the years for any sign of a male in my memories that could be my father, but no. He wasn't in there. The only males I remembered were the bloodthirsty vampires of Volturi, vampires with no compassion or sympathy. I had always imagined my father as a man of words, not violence. A man that could calm down even my feisty vampire mother; and me as well; as I had inherited her tendency to be rash. He could stop our scheming, even daring enough to confront her about overusing her beautifully horrifying talent.

Yes, Mother Dearest had a talent.

Her talent was to plant images into your head, make you see and believe anything she wanted you to. If she was to plant an image into your head while you was looking at her in the eye, she would give the illusion that you were looking into sparkling blue eyes, or dull brown. She would make everyone believe that her posture was less graceful, her features less beautiful. As a baby she would show me calm and secluded fields and lakes, lulling me to sleep with the gentle slideshows of beautiful landscapes.

If she was battling you however, she would make you believe that you were surrounded, being attacked in all directions. And while you were lashing out or falling to the floor screaming in pain, she would sneak up and set on fire with a wave of her lighter, her battle movements nothing less than elegant. She was like a tiger, calm and tame but could easily turn into your worst nightmare if you threatened those that she loved.

"Do you want to pass on to the Great Beyond?" I asked quietly, as the strange family in the other room had nearly finished.

"No. I'm quite happy here." He muttered. His eyes shifted from the carpet and took in my appearance. He cocked his head to the side curiously. "So, you are the chosen child?"

"What?" I asked sharply.

He blinked, and then seemed to find the conversation amusing. "You are quite famous in my world. But you need to hunt soon, from the colour of your eyes it looks like your barely surviving."

I nodded hesitantly, knowing that I couldn't delay it much longer. Time was running out and I needed to hunt before I had a killing spree - like last time. I shuddered at the memory and was just about to speak when I heard a door being opened. My head swung at an unnatural speed at the source of the sound, but my tense muscles relaxed when I saw Harriet walking timidly towards me.

I smiled and that seemed to reassure her that I was safe now, because she ran the rest of the way and hugged me tightly. I held her gently as I could in my overly strong arms and then pulled her away by the shoulders and looked in her eyes worriedly. She sighed at my expression, but smiled weakly non the less.

"Will you stop worrying about me?" She asked in irritation, still smiling weakly. She traced the purple shadows under my eyes lightly, feeling like butterfly wings beating delicately on my skin. She frowned softly. "You look tired. How much sleep are you getting?"

I gently tugged away her fingers and smiled tightly. "Enough. It doesn't matter anyway, all that matters is that you're alright. How was that couple you went to see?"

Yes, steering the conversation away from me is best. Whatever's wrong about me doesn't matter. I don't matter at all. The one thing I can control about my life is Harriet's wellbeing, so I will damn well do my job right. She grinned and all my worries were forgotten as I witnessed the look of pure joy on her face.

"They were so kind! They let me sleep in the most beautiful room and Mrs Anderson's cooking is amazing! She used to be a gourmet chef, but she had to quit for reasons unknown." She nodded knowingly. I of course knew why she had to quit, but I was in no mood to share others secrets. "They took me to the zoo, and there was even some giraffes! And you know that giraffes are my favourite animals!"

She carried on in this fashion, acting for once like the ten year old girl she is. It saddens me to think that _I _am the reason that she had to mature quickly; that she has to watch over me constantly in case I blow. She's never had a proper childhood, being dumped here by a distant relative at the tender age of four, she's never really been able to trust anyone. And then she had to trust the one thing that she shouldn't.

_Me._

When she first saw me, with her head cocked to the side, it was like she was seeing into my soul. She didn't stare with glazed eyes at my beauty, she didn't glare with jealousy, she just looked on. She looked like an amused spectator, appraising me with intense blue eyes. Something about her was different from the other girls I had met. I had kept my distance from all the somewhat snobby girls in the Home and school, but when I saw her being beaten up by Graces' cronies, I couldn't help myself.

I had pulverised all of them until they were snivelling wrecks, sending them back to Grace in their bad condition with a warning: Stay away from Harriet. I had lifted Harriet to her feet, holding my breath against the tempting scent of her blood which was leaking out of her nose. She had thanked me convulsively, but I had waved it off. I didn't need thanks. Not at all. But that had been the beginning of our friendship. And Harriet, being Harriet, had timidly came up to me the next morning at breakfast and asked if she could hang around with me. I couldn't disagree, her expression was so hopeful, so I had merely nodded at the proposal.

And, as it seemed, she had needed me to protect her on a daily basis until it was clear to the whole school that I wasn't one to be messed with - so Harriet was off limits.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the door opening and slamming, signifying that the visitors and Yolanda were finished talking. I heard a hiss from the ghost behind me, making me become alert. My ears pricked and my eyes head turned from Harriet to the company, and what I saw made my breath catch in my throat.

There, next to Yolanda, was the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my life. There were seven of them, their golden eyes appraising the room silently. There was a small teenage girl up front, rocking on the balls of her feet as her eyes darted around the room. Her short spiky hair pointed in all directions, the inky spikes complimenting the shape of her head. Her eyes were made wider by the magic of eye liner, but that was the only make up she wore. She was small, barely five feet, but still every bit as beautiful as the others behind her.

A boy with shaggy blond hair stood slightly behind her, close enough so you could see they were a couple. His eyes were darker than his girlfriends' but still bright as the corners of his eyes tightened slightly, as if he was in pain. He was tall and gangly, but you could still see the lean muscles under his t-shirt that clung loosely to his chest.

To his right was a boy - man - that looked like he inhaled steroids. His muscles bulged menacingly, but on his face was the most goofy grin I had ever seen. Deep dimples showed and to add to the childish look he had a head of curly brown hair. He had his arm wrapped around the waist of a blonde haired beauty. Her perfectly styled hair fell to mid back, curling elegantly at the ends. Her face was perfectly proportioned, as was her body, with curves in all the right places.

Behind her was a woman who you could tell just from looking at her that she was kind and loving. Her dark honey coloured hair flowed brilliantly and her matching eyes sparkled with warmth. Her brilliant white teeth showed as she beamed at me and Harriet. She was leaning into a man with blonde hair that was sleeked back from his face. He also had a friendly smile, his eyes piercing like x-rays. He hugged the woman to her, showing proudly that he was happily married to her. But the boy to his other side made my near black eyes widen in surprise.

The first thing I noticed about him was his hair. It was an unusual bronze colour, casually dishevelled. His light topaz eyes were settled on the blonde haired man and he nodded slightly, so that only I could see it due to my heightened senses. His eyebrows were drew together in frustration, his eyes mimicking that as his flashed over to lock with mine. His perfect mouth turned down at the corners as he looked deeply into my eyes, seeming to search for something. I ignored his gaze as best I could and continued my silent appraisal. He had a strong jawbone; his face overall attractive even to a nine year old like me. He was lean, with long muscles that didn't show much - but you could tell they were there. His eyes caught mine again and my cheeks blushed a soft pink before I lowered my gaze.

Yolanda grinned at us both before telling us to run along, do what we usually do so they could decide who they wanted, and this always reminded me of children choosing what shiny new toys they wanted for Christmas.

Harriet was shoved out the room by Yolanda, which surprised us both. She then proceeded to gripping my arm and pulling me to the other side of the room so that the adopters couldn't hear the conversation.

"I _know _I said do what you normally do, but that doesn't mean you can go upstairs and torture poor Grace some more. The poor dear is sleeping, so if I hear even a whisper that hints that you are hurting anyone, I will personally drag you to the anger management class that you have refused to go to!" She hissed quietly, but for some reason I got the feeling that the family could hear every word. The big one was even smirking.

I smiled at her coolly, having no wish for her to try - keyword _try _to drag me to an anger management class. "No problamo Mrs H." I muttered.

She stared at me dubiously before letting go of my arm and walking out the room. The mysterious family didn't move and neither did Antonio, who has still hissing softly in their direction. I ignored them all and yet again settled down at the piano, wanting to actually completely play this song sometime today. I could feel their stares burning into the back of my head, but yet again I chose to ignore it as I rested my fingers at the keys, contemplating whether to change the notes or keep it how it is. I smiled as I came to the realization that I can just go with the flow.

I created an alluring tune to start up, an innocent yet slightly compelling sound. It reminded me of hunting. You had to act innocence if you wanted the humans sweet blood. Then the picture of them trying to run came to mind, so my fingers quickened on the keys, my eyes darkening to black at the thought. And then there was the body, empty and saddening. I remember the remorse I always feel afterwards, the instant hatred towards myself, the depression that I had caused another innocent life to be lost. The tune hardened slightly, but slowed considerably - highlighting the emotions that would forever run through me after the hunt.

My fingers slowed to a stop, and they just rested their heavily as I fought back tears. I _never _cried. _Never. _The only time I had ever cried in my entire life was when Harriet was in hospital, fighting for her life because of me. My limp hands curled into fists as I forced that memory out of my head. Harriet's OK now, I soothed myself, she's fine, good as new. She doesn't blame _you._

She never blames me, even when it is my fault.

I blinked my watery eyes and took in a shaky breath, fighting to control my emotions like I always do when I remember _The Accident, _as Harriet calls it. I don't call it that. I call it _The Totally on Purpose Attack, _butwhen I told Harriet this she just scowled at me and told me to stop being melodramatic and placing the blame on myself. She says it's bad for my health.

I heard someone clearing their throat behind me, making me jump in surprise. I had completely forgotten they were there. I spun around on the bench to be faced with seven confused faces and one livid ghost who was still hissing and spitting at the unnaturally beautiful family. He floated over to me and stared me in the face, his black eyes narrowed to slits that contrasted with his white skin.

"Do you know what they are?" He hissed. I stared at him, bewildered; did I know what they are? What was he on about. I stared at him, and then my eyes slid to the family, who was now exchanging glances at each over. My eyes widened as I realized the stunning similarities that Antonio shared with them. Alabaster skin, beautiful features, if I touched them I bet they'd be cold…

Vampires.

I blinked, and then glared at the once vampire. "Why don't they have red eyes then?" I hissed, making the vampire family/coven look up at me in shock.

"Because they are a sham to our kind! What is the point in them?" He huffed. "They drink animal blood, and are not even ashamed by it! Look at them! How can they even call themselves vampires? They do not even act like us, drinking animals… I tell you; I wouldn't be able to do it. Most of them have never even tasted the sweet aura of human blood! Disgusting!

"But… That one looks like he was in the wars." He mused, his rant dwindling slowly. "Yes… look at his scars. Looks like a good soldier! If I were alive, I would share my own tales with him and challenge him to a wre-"

"Okay, okay!" I cut him off, whispering ferociously. "Enough with your rambles! I do not care for the wars! I just… Don't, okay? Now shut up because now they all think I'm crazy!"

And they did. They stared at me in bewilderment, but the bulky one was stifling his laughs. I glared and he straightened his posture immediately, making me bite back a giggle. A vampire was afraid of me! My gaze settled back on the honey haired female, and I couldn't help but feel warmth towards her. It was painstakingly obvious that she wanted a child, just by watching the way she took in my appearance. She caught my gaze and smiled brightly.

"That was a beautiful composition. I'm Esme; what's your name?" Her voice was like soft wind chimes, putting me on alert - it reminded me of a vampire that had taken an interest in me when I was still with the Dwyers.

"Isabella." I said curtly.

The blonde man nodded and smiled kindly. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my family," He gestured to the small pixie-like girl. "This is - " But he was cut off.

"Alice, Alice Cullen!" She squealed, now vibrating in excitement. "And this is Jasper, my boyfriend…" And then she proceeded to telling me all the family's names. The father was called Carlisle, the blonde haired female Rosalie - or Rose - her boyfriend was called Emmett and the youngest was called Edward.

Antonio watched them with suspicious eyes, his translucent hands balled into tight fists. I raised a brow at him and he wrinkled his forehead. "They are a very strong coven - hardly any weak points… But it seems that if someone was to attack a member… Then that would end the whole coven." He said sceptically.

"Are you trying to tell me that they're more like a family instead of a coven?" I whispered softly, so quietly so that only the ghost could hear. He nodded once and drifted out the room through the wall.

I sighed softly, glad now that they wouldn't think I was talking to myself. They had all fallen silent, staring at me in the dazzling way only vampires could. I coughed uncomfortably and decided to break the ice. "Are you going to look at the other kids?" I asked with forced politeness. "I'm sure they'd be grateful."

They all looked at each other before Alice danced up to me, her movements precise and graceful. She embraced me, shocking me at her control. She pulled back but still kept hold of my shoulders, grinning sweetly at me.

"Bella… We want to adopt _you."_

**WOW! Looooong chapter guys! I'm working on the next chapter for Bruised and Bleeding as we speak, so just have a little more patience okay? But I need to go have a pee in my Trisha Toilet now… But don't forget to…Drum roll please!**

**REVIEW! **


	9. The Scent

**Hi all! Here's another instalment of Such A Pretty Little Girl! I'm so happy that everyone thinks that my story is good, I've put a lot of thought into it! I've been changing my speech marks, as you can see they used to be this: '' and now they're this: "". It makes things simpler for you readers okay? Been busy so I had no time to update this story; It took me ages to think of a chapter for Bruised and Bleeding and I was quite sad to see only a few people reviewed for that - not even Jasmine reviewed! *Huffs* Anyways… here it is once I've finished with the questions and the disclaimer.**

**Q: What is The Accident/The Totally On Purpose Attack? By crazyhypervampiregurl**

**A: I can't tell you! You'll find out soon enough anyway…**

**Disclaimer: *We are all in ICT and we're making animated banners on the computers***

**Me: *I'm sitting next to Jake Hatfield* Is this good Jacob?**

***Starts the animation***

**Jake: *Glares* How many times do I have to tell you two? My name is Jake, not Jacob! And yes, that banner is really good.**

**Jazz: Jacob, stop being stupid! And you, Jess! His name's Edward, not Jacob!**

**Jake: *Sighs* My **_**middle **_**name is Edward, and my name is Jake! Shut up already!**

**Me and Jazz: No!**

**Jake: *Sighs and pounds his head into the keyboard* UGH!**

**So… The point there is that our friend Jake Edward Hatfield has got Twilight characters inside his name but is not actually from Twilight, just like I write Twilight fan fiction but I don't own Twilight!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to manipulativerunner because she did a long and **_**very **_**informative review. Loved it a lot, Dude!**_

* * *

"_When one creates phantoms for oneself, one puts vampires into the world, and one must nourish these children of a voluntary nightmare with one's blood, one's life, one's intelligence, and one's reason, without ever satisfying them" - Eliphas Levi_

_

* * *

Edward_

_March 27__th__ 2001_

_Pittsburgh, USA_

_Gladney Centre of Adoption_

_9:39_

"We'd like to adopt one of your children please." Carlisle said politely, his pearly white teeth flashing as he smiled brilliantly.

Her heart stuttered and her breathing stopped, making us smirk at each other. She nodded wordlessly before leading us through a door to a small side office. She sat behind a large oak desk and gestured for us to sit at the plastic chairs opposite. We did so and waited for her to speak.

"What kind of child are you after? Any specific requirements?" She asked in a professional voice, looking over to Esme. She must know the drill, know that in the end it was the wife's decision.

Esme drummed her manicured fingers on the desk as she thought. I respectively stayed out of her mind, letting her have the privacy she is deprived on regular occasions. Her eyes met Carlisle's and they seemed to be having a silent conversation, like the ones that Alice and I share when I'm in her mind.

"We don't really have any specific wants, but another girl will be nice." Esme answered evenly.

Yolanda nodded and smiled brightly. "We have lots of little girls hopeful to gain a new family. All you have to do now is look around and pick one out; then you'll sign all the necessary paperwork and we'll check your records, making sure your capable to house the child."

Both our 'parents' nodded and rose fluently. Us 'children' followed suite, following them out the door. We re-entered the lobby **(I've found out what that room is actually called! *Claps*) **and saw that Bella and Harriet were still in there, sat side by side on the floor. When they saw us come in they both scrambled to their feet - well, Harriet scrambled and Bella stood with grace and ease.

When they saw us Harriet stared with her mouth agape, her usually modest behaviour forgotten as she stared unashamedly at us. She didn't even spare a glance at us the first time we met, she was too busy hell-bent on stopping Bella from her rampage. Bella's eyes flickered to every one of us before landing on me. Her eyes widened slightly but put her expressionless mask back on.

_Is everything alright son? Could you look into her mind to check that she isn't expecting anything? _Carlisle thought to me.

I nodded minutely in his direction and focused on the strange girl in front of me. I blinked in confusion and my eyebrows met determinedly. The small smile I had previously been wearing vanished and was replaced by a scowl. I looked deep into her dark purple orbs and swallowed down the venom that had gathered in my mouth.

I couldn't read her mind.

She blushed softly under my intense gaze and looked down at her feet, which were covered with some rainbow striped socks. She was one of a kind. Never had someone been able to evade my power. Was it growing weaker? I tested it carefully, satisfied when I found I could hear everything in a four mile radius. It wasn't going… So why couldn't I hear her?

Yolanda told all the children to act like they usually do, and they didn't even reply. I gathered from there thoughts that this had happened many times before and knew exactly what to do. Most of them don't hold any hope for being adopted, because the children under thirteen tend to be adopted more than the older ones. Most of these kids dreaded their thirteenth birthdays, and the ones that where already older than that were counting down the years until they were eighteen and could move out.

Harriet was then pushed out of the room by Yolanda and then Bella was pulled to the other side of the room. But of course they didn't know that we could still hear the conversation. Emmett was hardly holding his laughter by the time they had finished, earning him a smack across the head from his wife.

_Anger management?! _I swear Emmett is the most stupid vampire ever made.

Yolanda escaped the room and left us to our own devices. Bella glided over to the worn piano at the other side of the room and sat back at the bench. We followed quickly, not quite sure of what to do. We all stopped a few feet behind her and waited expectantly. She stared at it for a long time, so long that Emmett began to wonder whether she had fallen to sleep in her place.

When she eventually moved she placed her dainty looking fingers at the keys hesitantly before playing. The whole composition was hypnotic, laced with a sadness I couldn't describe. It was hauntingly beautiful, so much that it will be burned into my mind for as long as I live, engraved into my soul - not that I have a soul, but you get the idea.

There was a sniff and a snuffle before we realised that she was trying to keep from crying. And this surprised me. She seemed so rough and heartless on the outside that I seemed to forget that she still had feelings. While witnessing this, I realised that she was such a vulnerable creature on the inside - so insecure about who and what she was. Inside she was broken, miserable. But she turned this sadness into anger, being violable towards everyone except Harriet.

Emmett cleared his throat to gain her attention, making her jump fitfully. She turned at an impossible speed for a human, making us all cock our heads curiously. Her eyes stayed on us for a second then slowly swivelled to her left. Her gaze then returned to us, her dark eyes widening. And what she said next bewildered us all.

She knew. She knew that we were vampires. Creatures of night; soulless monsters. But Emmett didn't seem to take it seriously. His bulky body was shaking from the effort involved to restrain his laughter. Bella sent him a glare that could make water freeze, a look of a predator. Emmett stopped instantly, making the intimidating little girl smirk.

Esme complimented her piano work, and for some reason her posture stiffened and her eyes tightened, as if preparing for something. She then told us her name, that I already knew, thanks to the obnoxious thoughts that belonged to Grace. Alice then introduced all of us, her thoughts screaming to me.

_Can we have her? Let's pick her! She's perfect… We have the perfect sized clothes for her and everything! Yeah, she might be a little strange, but we can help her, Edward!_

I sighed and rubbed my forehead while Alice repeated what she had just thought to the rest of the family, speaking at top speed so Bella couldn't hear. Esme agreed instantly, her heart set on helping the nine year old, as did Carlisle. Rose came to next, and Emmett didn't need any persuading, his mind running over the amount of strength the skinny girl had shown in her fight. Jasper then agreed with hesitation, not wanting to make his wife upset. I didn't comment, knowing from the beginning that I was outnumbered and it wouldn't matter what I said.

Bella interrupted the end of the conference by telling us to look at the other kids. She had either already given up hope that she'd chosen or that she just didn't _want _to be chosen. And that's when Alice told her that we wanted to take her home with us.

When Alice uttered those words, Bella fixated her eyes on her and stared with the most confused expression I had ever seen. Her face then cleared and she laughed humourlessly, her eyes turning even darker than before, very nearly black.

"Nice joke guys. How can you possibly want a freak like me? You just saw me beat the snot out of a girl a good four inches taller than me, why would you even want me? Adopt Harriet instead, if she doesn't get adopted by the Andersons first."

Alice's thin brows wrinkled in frustration. "We're no joking Bella. We want you to be in our family!"

Bella sighed angrily and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Her clenched fists shook, reminding me of when the Quileute wolves can't control their emotions. Her eyes opened again and she kneaded her temples in an effort to calm down.

"Okay - let's say that you really do want to adopt me. How are you going to handle my temper? How are you going to cope when I'm violent, just like I was with Grace? Because I tell you now, I was holding back then. And people take one look into my eyes and all they see is the anger; and that's why I'm still here. Why should you be any different?" She said scornfully.

"We don't care about that, Bella! We'll help you! We'll make you happy, and… And…" Alice ran out of steam for a second and then her voice dropped several octaves. "… You know what we are."

Bella just raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "Is that the reason? You're afraid I'd tell your secret? I have more important things to do than tell other people's secrets. Now, if you excuse me…" With that said, she was gone, too quick for even our eyes to follow. The only sign that she had even been there at all were the composition paper that was now flying around in the room in Bella's wake.

There was a distant slam of a door less than a second later, followed by an angry sigh. We all turned to each other, our expressions identical. Rose opened her mouth to say something when Yolanda walked back in. She was holding a large cup of tea in her hand, the steam rising from the putrid drink. She blinked her beetle-black eyes at us in surprise and the smiled, her teeth gleaming.

"Have you decided yet?" She asked as she settled herself on an armchair. She gestured for us to take the sofas and took a sip of the scolding drink.

"Yes. We would like to adopt Isabella Swan." Carlisle said calmly.

Yolanda sputtered, spitting the tea out of her mouth. We all cringed away from the droplets as she recovered from her shock. "B-Bella? You want _Bella?_"

We all nodded quickly. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sighed sorrowfully, "Bella… Such a pretty little girl, it's such a shame," She sighed, and then looked at us curiously. "Would you like to hear her story? I don't think she'd be happy with me telling you but I need to let you know what you're putting yourself in for."

Again we nodded and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and started the story. "She was left on our doorstep on the fourth of October. It was the year 1992… She was only three weeks old. She got adopted pretty much straight away, but then got brought back in a month. The couple said that she looked at them creepily. As did the next, and the next, and the next. This went on until the Dwyers.

"She was five when they came. As soon as they saw her they wanted her. Phil especially. As soon as all the paperwork was done and they were approved as her legal guardians, they whisked her away. And then," She paused, making us all lean forward expectantly. "Nothing. We didn't see or hear of her for all of the four years she was there. It was as if she had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

"She was found exactly a month ago. The neighbours had called the police, saying that they heard screams and bangs coming from the Dwyers' house. The police broke in, and what was there was sickening. They found a bloody knife… Near enough everything was broken, blood splattered everywhere.

"They found Phil's body straight away. Deep cuts all over his hands and arms. H-he had this-this _thing _on his neck… It looked like a bite mark," We all shared a meaningful glance. "And his… _penis _was missing. Chopped off."

There was a dark laugh from a room up the stairs and a whispered reply. "He got what was coming."

Yolanda didn't hear it though, she just quickly carried on with her story. "They found Bella upstairs in a tiny room that only had the space for a bed and a small wardrobe. She was filthy, her hair black with grime. She was wearing too short top and shorts, again both nearly falling apart with age. Her side was sliced open, a deep cut that bled by the gallon.

"She was stitched up and washed, then sent straight to the police station. She stayed there for such a long time, asked question after question… But nothing. She didn't answer any of them. Eventually they had no choice but to abandon the case and bring her hear, because there had been no witnesses except from Bella, and she simply refused to utter a word. And that's it, she's been here ever since."

We all sat in silence as we contemplated over the young girl's horrifying past. Yolanda sipped at her now lukewarm tea and sighed softly, leaning back into her chair.

"I love that child. I love her as my own daughter. But she can be so damn cryptic at times it drives me insane - and the fact that she goes around having fights all the time. Sometimes it's not her fault, but…" She sighed again, her nostrils flaring with the sound.

There was a thump and a hiss from upstairs before the sound of a window opening. Then there was a whooshing noise, another soft bang closer to us, and then it was silent.

_What was that Edward? _Esme thought worriedly, thinking that one of the children could have hurt themselves.

I shrugged at her. I couldn't know everything, even with the ability - curse - to read minds. A few children ran in and out, but otherwise no one bothered us. Yolanda had long ago finished her tea, and now she was wiping the face of a sticky toddler, something that we hadn't realised while stuck in our thoughts. She kissed the child's forehead and smiled lovingly before turning back to us, jogging the child on her knee.

"Would you still like to have Bella, bearing in mind everything that has happened to her and everything that she has done?"

I checked everyone's thoughts, and if anything they wanted her even more than they did before the story. I had to agree; with a life like that, didn't she deserve some peace and happiness?

"Yes." Carlisle confirmed.

She shook her head in disbelief. "I'll get the paperwork for you to sign, then we can go see how she takes the news."

The next half an hour was filled with whispered conversations and legal documents. All the children were now eating their lunch, as it was a Saturday, which means no school. Us 'children' stayed in the lobby while Carlisle and Esme read, signed and approved all of the documents and conditions.

When they were done Yolanda grinned happily at us. "I'll go get Isabella now."

She led us all into the now evacuated dining room, which still had empty plates and glasses on the table. We wrinkled our noses at the stench of food, everyone of us wondering how the humans could eat that stuff.

_Where is she? Where'd she go? She couldn't have picked a worst time to sneak out! What is this… The _fifth _time this month?_ Yolanda's mental voice entered my own mind, disturbing my thoughts. Bella had sneaked out through the window, and apparently it isn't the first time either.

I relayed this information to the rest of the family, making them all tense. Yolanda flew down the stairs, stumbling and nearly falling in her haste to search the entire building. Her frantic yells echoed around, alerting all the residents of the situation. Pretty much everyone was searching for the girl, except for the four sneering girls in Grace's room. One of those four was Grace herself.

An hour and forty-six minutes later - yes, I counted - Yolanda returned to us, looking deeply pained and worried, her thoughts completely focused on Isabella. Her dark eyes were watery, contrasting deeply with the usual joy that sparkled there.

"I guess you will have to go home until we can find her. We will keep you posted until that time." She promised.

We nodded and Carlisle told her we could find our own way out. She nodded and sniffed noisily, waving half-heartedly. We ran as fast as we dared out of there, flitting silently back to our house. A strange scent lingered around the area, smelling of freesia and spice. It was an exotic, welcoming scent; unusual to come across.

We ignored it and carried on running, hoping to get to the house as fast as we could. We made no sound except from the odd branch snapping under our feet. We passed many animals as we ran under the cover of the forest, but they didn't even turn our way as we were much faster than even their heightened senses could follow.

When we made it to the house, we came to an erupt stop. Alice wrinkled her nose and looked at us.

"Do you smell that?" She asked softly.

We all inhaled through our noses as one, checking the air. I gasped as the same intoxicating scent filled my senses, making all stray thoughts disappear. It filled me, lightening me, making me want more. It burned my throat and brought venom to my mouth, coating my teeth. I manfully swallowed it, taking more breaths of the smell as if it was a drug. My eyes couldn't focus on anything, the only thing that I could acknowledge was that beautiful scent.

I could see through the others eyes that my own was black, striking against my snow coloured skin. I shook my head forcefully, trying to throw off the spell that the wondrous smell had over me. I returned to my senses and smiled weakly at my family, meeting their curious glances with one of my own. The only one who didn't seen confuses was Emmett, who stared at me with a mixture of fear and horror.

_Oh no… No, no, no - this can't be happening!_ His thought's were in frenzy mode, most of which I failed to comprehend. Flashes of a young maiden carrying a clothes casket flowed through his mind before he started singing _Barbie Girl _unbearably loudly.

"Hold your breath, Edward." He said through gritted teeth.I complied - even through my confusion I could hear the urgency in his voice.

He approached the door, opening it carefully. He stuck his head in and looked around before opening it fully and gesturing us all to follow him. But before any of us could move a beautiful harmony started from within the house, echoing off the pale white walls, reverberating around the house. It was a haunting sound, making us follow it without a second thought.

We followed it to the middle room, the room where my piano was kept on a platform. There sat Bella, on my black Baby Grand, playing that hauntingly gorgeous composition. We all smiled and sighed with relief, glad that she was safe. But when I opened my mouth and took in a gust of air, I froze.

The hypnotizing scent was Bella, and this time I couldn't ignore it by holding my breath. It was ten times stronger, making my throat come alight with thirst. Jasper's head snapped to my direction, preparing to spring. But I was faster. I lunged, growling like a crazed newborn towards Bella.

But she didn't even turn, I saw her cheek lift up, as if she was smiling as she carried on with the music. I crashed into her, our combined weight breaking the piano, a sound of thunder echoing through the air. But I didn't acknowledge it. My only focus was my hunt.

And Bella was my prey.

**CLIFFIE! Ha ha ha! Wonder what's going to happen. I feel quite evil now…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. The Hunger

**Hi all! **_**So **_**sorry for the cliffy: I've been receiving many death threats if I didn't get this written up as quickly as possible. But I've been faltering and stumbling, you wanna know why?BECAUSE HARDLY ANYONE REVIEWS!**

**Sure, I have hundreds of alerts and favourites, but these selfish, selfish people just will **_**not **_**review!**

**I'm sorry for the rant but I **_**really **_**want a story with more that 1000 reviews!**

**But thank you to all the people who do review! *Hugs and kisses***

**Disclaimer: Me: *Cries***

**Fleur: What's the matter?**

**Me: I AINT HARDLY GOT ANY REVIEWS! *Wails***

**Kirsty: Freak.**

**Me: *Sobers up and starts jumping up and down* But guess what?!**

**Jazz and Fleur: WHAT?**

**Me: I got Google Chrome! It's absolutely **_**amazing!**_

**Jazz: I've got Google Chrome too!**

**Me and Jazz; YAY!**

**LOL! Anyway, I do not own Google Chrome or Twilight, but I absolutely love Google Chrome, I talk about it all the time!**

"_Sorrow happens, hardship happens, the hell with it. Who never knew the price of happiness will not be happy." - Yevgeny Yevtushenko _

_Bella_

_March 27__th__ 2001_

_Pittsburgh, USA_

_Gladney Centre of Adopion_

_11:12_

Yolanda told the vampires my life story, extracting sympathy and pity from them. I didn't need pity. Especially not a vampire's. My mood was considerably darkened from their idea of a joke, and when Yolanda said about Phil I couldn't help it. And I was sure that they did hear it.

I was getting increasingly irritated with the petty thoughts and emotions and lives swirling around me; I had to get out. I slid the window open easily, a sound escaping my lips when the cold are hit my warm skin. I casually stepped out the window, landing as graceful as a cat with all of it's lives intact. I started walking in a random direction, not really sure of where to go.

The smell of freshly baked bread hit me, as well as several other appealing scents. My nose crinkled with disgust and pleasure when I realised that I had found the trail that the 'family' of vampires left behind. I sat down with a sigh, closing my black eyes and massaging my temples, a trait I had got from Renee Dwyer.

What should I do? I could easily go back to the Centre - back to Harriet. But no. That place, so full of hopeless souls, had started to get to me. The only slightly happy souls were the ones of the carers, Harriet and Grace - but Grace's wasn't in a good way. I had only been in there a month, and yet I had to hunt more regularly than usual in an attempt to control the raging turmoil of anger in check. It would be better for everyone if I just left and lived in the wilderness, like the animal I am.

But if I do that, I will reported missing and everyone will - Who the hell am I kidding here? Certainly not me. Nobody will care except from Harriet and Yolanda, the rest would be pleased. Especially Grace. She'd probably throw a party - I wouldn't put it past her. With this solved, I took my time walking down the trail of scents that still lingered in the air.

_They _said they wanted me. Well, they were about to now. I was led into a dense forest that began a couple of miles away from the border separating Pittsburgh from the next town. **(I am so sorry but I'm British and I don't know what town is near Pittsburgh!)**

I entered the forest confidently - after all, what could possibly kill me? Once in the cover of the trees, I ran at a speed that most vampires would be eating my dust. I followed the trail carefully, not taking any chances with getting lost. I could easily find my way out of the forest myself, but by that time the fresh scents will have gone. I didn't stop running at all as I considered all the possibilities of what could happen in the Cullen house. They might even try to kill me, if they saw me as a threat.

I carried on in my journey, not stopping for anything. When I eventually reached the house - mansion, rather - I whistled in appreciation. It had four floors, the walls of the ground floor made of glass, letting you have a glimpse of inside. Not exactly what you'd expect for a building that housed seven vampires.

As stood outside, I debated on what to do. I had plenty of time to spare, it would take them even longer than it took me to get here. I walked coolly around the house, barely glancing at it as I examined the wild flowers that had grown next to the windows. I reached the back of the house quickly - which was surprising since it was such a _big _house.

They had a beautiful garden. Rare and beautiful flowers grew in straight, organised lines and a young oak tree grew in a corner. The grass was cut into stripes, the blades crisp under my feet, which had no shoes to protect them. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity; who forgets to put on shoes? Me apparently.

My eyebrow raised at what I saw next. They had a vegetable patch. Why on Earth would a coven of vampires, who don't eat anything, need a vegetable garden that large, or need one at all? Many different fruits and vegetables grew around the garden, filling the air with their sickly sweet scents. An orchard grew near the single oak tree.

At the end of the garden was the opening of the forest, making me grin with glee as the air blew the scent of human to me through the haze of fruit. My eyes rolled back into my head with ecstasy and I flitted forwards, into the mouth of the forest.

My shoeless feet barely touched the ground, but the rainbow stripes had all but vanished under the mud and dirt. My sharp eyes were narrowed, my ears pricked as I cancelled out the sounds of the wilderness and focused on the sounds of my prey. I climbed up the nearest tree and crouched on the highest branch, watching a group of four make camp in the small clearing.

The oldest of the group was a woman with short brown hair with grey roots. Her stance was slightly hunched, not noticeable to a human's weak eyesight, but to mine it was as obvious as daylight. The man next to her - her husband - had wavy black hair, and surprisingly his hair had yet to lighten to grey.

At the other side to the clearing from them was a young woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. She was holding a metal pole, looking at it confusedly with her crystal blue eyes - which were the exact same colour as her father's. Her wavy black hair was full of knots and leaves; she probably had been rolling around in the grass.

The man next to her looked to be at least twenty nine, as he was already developing laugh lines and wrinkles. His dark brown hair was dishevelled, his brown eyes danced happily as he laughed at the young woman and kissed her sweetly, lovingly.

I growled low in my throat, my throat tightening with thirst. Their happy laughter filled the air, not knowing that these will be their last moments. My hair billowed around in the wind, getting into my eyes and annoying me to no end. My onyx eyes narrowed further when the wind blew straight into my face, wafted the delicious smell of blood into my nostrils.

I jumped noisily from the tree, alerting them of my presence. Taking them without knowing is no fun; no fun at all. When they didn't know what hit them, how will I get my full satisfaction? It will make me weak, taking pity on the lower beings. But of course, this isn't me… This is the monster.

_And the monster likes a good chase…_

All four of them turned, their faces impassive. Until they saw me, that is. The older male, who seemed to be in charge, took one look at the murderous look on my face and paled dramatically. The other male took a few steps back, dragging the frozen woman with him. The older female - who's name was Matilda - _smiled _at me and took a step forward.

She knelt down in front of me and smoothed down my dishevelled hair. My compassionate side wished we could have met at better circumstances, she reminded me of a loving grandmother. But alas, that is not the way my dark life is. She looked at me with awe written all over her face, and I knew it was because she couldn't have children. The young woman she considered as a daughter wasn't born from her womb. She thinks I'm a gift from the Gods.

But I'm the opposite. I might as well be the devil reincarnated. Maybe I am.

Her wrist brushed so close to my nose as she combed her fingers through my hair. It was so close I could see her pulse pounding erratically and the blood flowing in the blue veins. I held onto my breath. I _really _did not want to kill this kind woman.

Too bad the monster had other ideas.

My onyx eyes met Matilda's as my hand trailed up her arm and to her wrist, my fingertips barely brushing her fragile skin. I pulled her hand away from my hair as gently as I could in the state I was in - I didn't want to cause her any pain that wasn't necessary. I pressed my lips to her pulse point and gulped before sinking my teeth into her flesh.

She cried out softly, but stayed still as her blood trailed down my chin. Her once sweet blood tasted sour, but I continued to drink, hating that the monster had so much control over me. The other humans watched in disbelief, frozen to their places. Matilda's body fell to the ground, but her wrist stayed locked to my mouth. Her breathing laboured as she stared at me. She didn't look at me with disgust, though. She looked at me like she understood that this wasn't my choice, that I couldn't help myself.

Her eyes fluttered closed and I felt her pulse stop under my lips. I ripped myself away from her, releasing a sob even though my eyes stayed dry. Her eyes, once full of life and warmth, were glassy and blank. Her thin lips were frozen in a smile, as if welcoming her fate - her death.

There was a few seconds of absolute silence until it was broken. The younger female screamed and ran forwards towards the body of her substitute mother. The other man, who was her fiancé, hastily gripped her wrist again and pulled her behind him, taking up a protective stance.

The older man, whom was the deceased woman's husband, roared with anguish, his face looking even older and careworn than it was seconds ago. His eyes were crazed as he looked around madly before setting his gaze on me. The loss and loneliness in his eyes made even the monster stop in its tracks. Do I really have to do this?

_Oh yes you do. _The monster seemed to answer.

But then something happened that I wasn't expecting. The man charged at me, his face dark and murderous. His arms were outstretched, as if to strangle the life out of me for taking away his reason for living. My knees bent automatically and I sprang into the air, jumping over him and towards his daughter and future son-in-law.

The monster wanted to make him suffer. But I didn't.

I tried to fight my instincts, trying to block that tempting smell of fear that boiled in their blood. I tried to block out the wet thumping of their hearts, their erratic breathing. My body shook and convulsed with the effort involved, the monster trying to fight the strict shackles that I was trying to wrap around it.

The monster inside thrashed and growled, and I mirrored these movements. My chest rumbled and strange sounds came from my gritted teeth. My knees buckled from the effort of restraining myself, sending me to the muddy grass as I continued to convulse. The family didn't take their chance while they should have, they just stayed frozen. But I was partly glad they stayed. The need to chase and play with my food would overtake me, breaking what little determination I had.

But then, at the worst possible moment, the remaining female screamed _again_ and scrambled away in the opposite direction, dragging her fiancé with her. The father then made his move, frantically following his daughter - leaving his camp and the body of his late wife behind. An enraged screech sounded from my parted lips at the loss of food, the burning in my throat intensifying as a reminder.

Even though they were a good way away from me, I could still smell their fear, their desire to get away. And this made the monster break out of it's restraints. I sprang lightly to my feet and followed, making sure to step on as many twigs and sticks as possible to make them aware of what was coming.

The female heard me first, quickly followed by her lover. Her screams grew in volume and pitch as she spared a glance behind her, looking to see how far I was behind them. I could hear the great gusts of wind she gasped into her system, her lungs rattling in protest and exertion.

The old man - who was at the back of the fleeing group - collapsed to the floor, his heart stilled and his pulse gone. Died of a heart attack. I left his body there, I'd get rid of it later, along with the rest of his family's. I hardly looked back at his dead form as I followed my prey.

The couple's screams reached a new height when they turned back and saw the father's dead body. I was running rather slowly compared to my usual speed, but to then it looked like I was sprinting. They slowed down considerably, their legs stiff and their bodies aching from their flight. But they still tried to get away. They were determined, I'll give them that.

I lunged like a coiled snake and landed on the man's back, making him stop in his tracks and squeal like a girl. He tried to claw at me, but not quite reaching so he settled for thrusting roughly from side to side, trying to throw me off. His fiancée watched with horror, having stopped when he did. I climbed - much like a spider monkey - up his back so my face was level with his neck.

I tightened my legs around his torso and gently, lovingly, caressed his neck. He shuddered, frozen at the feel of my unnaturally warm fingers against his clammy neck. I leaned forward and blew cool air at his jugular vein. His breathing hitched and his heart missed a beat, his whole body shaking with fear.

"Shush," I murmured softly. "It will all be over soon."

I pressed my lips gently at his jugular, my lips curling back to reveal my deadly teeth. A strangled sound came from my throat and I bit in, sweet blood swirling immediately into my mouth. My eyes closed with bliss, my grip on him slackening as I felt him rock back and forth from lack of blood. I sucked until there was no blood left, there was a way you could tell - no blood will come and the body will make a strange noise, like when trying to suck up more drink through a straw when there was none left.

His legs gave way as his heart beat its last and I jumped gracefully from him before he hit the ground. The female was still there, her eyes clouded over with tears that dribbled down her cheeks. She then tore her eyes from her love and looked at me with half-crazed eyes, like her fathers.

"Kill me. Let me go back to him… Kill me!" She gasped.

I obeyed mindlessly, settling her empty body beside her fiancé, feeling very morbid in doing so. The monster crawled back to its deep pit, letting me think by myself. I dug out the lighter that I always carried around with me out of my pocket and stared at it sadly. I pressed it, watching the flame sprout from the tip.

I gathered the venom that still remained in my mouth to my lips and spat at the couple. Next I blew the flame, making the fire consume the bodies straight away, my venom acting as fuel. The fire crackled and hissed as the sounds of their last screams rang in my ears, the screams that they made before I killed them.

I sprinted hastily to the Cullen mansion, picking the lock of the back door and hastily throwing open every cupboard in the kitchen. I found what I was looking for and ran through the door, to the small river that I had passed in my hunt. I filled the large bucket with water and went back to the raging fire, not spilling a drop of water even in my speed.

I threw the water at it, making it hiss at its attempt to continue to grow. I went, only to come back mere seconds later with another bucketful. After the fire was put out I sighed wearily and buried the bodies, which were beyond recognition so if anyone ever _did _bury them back up they will never know who they were. I repeated the process with the other two, all the time fighting sobs of anguish.

I re-entered the Cullen house, treading mud into the cream carpet. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I made it to the dining room before closing my eyes and screaming, the tortured sound ringing in my sensitive ears. My trembling hands clenched into fists as I screeched, releasing my anger and remorse.

I cut my screams off suddenly and punched the wall forcefully, my fist creating a deep hole in it. I fell to my knees, incoherent sounds ripping from me and echoing in the empty house. I sat back, pulling my legs from under me and wrapping my arms around my knees, setting my chin on top of them. My whole form trembled as I stayed in the position, rocking myself back and forth like a maniac in an asylum.

My breathing and heartbeat slowly returned to their normal paces: my breathing slow and light, but my heart so much faster than a humans. I got up shakily from my place on the floor, looking around the room disinteresting. I spied a white piano in the corner and grinned, running to it.

I could hear them coming, and decided that I will play to alert them of my presence. They started to talk just outside the door but I blocked them out, not really wanting to earwig on their conversation. When the front door burst open, I began to play slowly, tempting them into the house with the morbid tune.

They all entered with apprehensive expressions, but when they saw me they very visibly relaxed. I could hear them, their breathing slow and steady, except for one…

One was fast and erratic, uneven. I heard a soft rumble of a growl in someone's chest, and I knew it was Edward. I heard his fast footfalls, hoping to catch his prey by surprise. But of course he didn't. I just smirked cockily to myself, the composition I was playing increased its tempo. I heard his hungry snarl, and felt the vibrations that started in the ground from his leap under my feet. My smirk grew, as did the tempo - and I prepared myself.

Edward tackled me, sending us both crashing through the piano and into the wall. It shook dangerously from the collision, but neither of us noticed. I twisted around so that I was facing him and tried to keep as much of his weight off of me as possible. I didn't want them to find out about me. Not yet.

I grinned sadistically at him, and my next movements were so fast that none of the vampires saw them. I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying through the air, crashing into the opposite wall. All the vampires gasped with horror as he leaped from the large hole he had made in the wall and stalked forwards. To me.

I jumped to my feet, dusting myself off mockingly. I looked back at him, watching as he froze up. He was obviously confused by the way I acted. My lips peeled back, showcasing my sharp, deadly teeth. He collecting himself quickly, his demon overtaking him. He flitted a couple metres forwards, but then stopped again, a pained expression on his face.

I raised a brow at him, watching him falter, trying to reign in the beast in him. I felt a bout of sympathy towards him. He thought his monster was strong? He should try having mine.

He sent a strangled hiss my way and he ran through the door, up the stairs to what I presumed was his room. I laughed lightly and shook my head, turning back to the shocked family. I smiled at them warmly. This seemed to knock them out of their trances.

"I'm sorry about that," I smiled sweetly, using my vampire charm to its full potential. "I didn't know my blood was so potent. It was lucky he threw himself off me in time. I will fix the walls that are broken."

And I will. I had spent a little more than a day in this city, and even less time in this house - yet I had already damaged three walls and killed four innocent people, all because of my anger.

The motherly female - Esme - spoke first, obviously excepting the lie as she opened her arms as if to embrace or welcome me. "It's quite alright, darling. You just stay down here while we tidy up and call Yolanda."

I nodded, my sickly sweet smile still in place. Everyone else smiled at me before going to do whatever they needed to do. Esme walked at a human pace to the state-of-the-art telephone that stood proudly on a small stand to call the Centre; Emmett ran - yet again at a human speed - to the games room I had spotted while in my distress; Rosalie ran up the stairs after Edward; Carlisle went to the oversized garage to get some plaster for the walls and Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and skipped off, but not before Jasper sent me an unconvinced look.

I sighed, looking at the remainders of the piano. It was such a shame that I didn't move and direct Edward's attention elsewhere, it really was a splendid specimen of an instrument. I picked up all the tiny splinters of wood and dumped them in the trashcan. I then picked up all the larger pieces and piano keys and dumped them in the larger dustbin out front.

I came back into the house to see Carlisle plastering the walls. He heard me come in and smiled pleasantly.

"Esme is in the kitchen making you lunch. You like pasta, right?"

I nodded, already knowing that she was. I left him to his own devices and went into the kitchen, which was painted red with black tiles. It also had all the newest equipment, but why seven vampires would need it was beyond me. Esme looked up from her cooking and smiled gently.

"Hello dear. I called Yolanda and she said that you might as well stay here now, since you delivered yourself." She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "There was no point of me staying there longer than necessary."

She nodded and poured the pasta into a bowl, taking out a fork and putting it inside. She beckoned for me to follow her and I did, both of us returning to the dining room. Carlisle had finished, and was now upstairs talking to his bloodthirsty son. I could have listened if I really wanted to, but I didn't, so I sat at the dining table - which was still intact - and ate the food that Esme had put in front of me.

I finished quickly because a certain impatient vampiress was waiting for me, tapping her tiny foot with an annoyed expression. As soon as I had finished every last piece of pasta she dragged me up four flights of stairs: to the top of the house. When we finally got there all there was was a long corridor with a door at the end. Alice grinned at me and opened the door dramatically, gesturing for me to step in.

The room was large, surprisingly, and was painted pure white, except from one wall which was a baby blue. She bed sheets were white, with a blue throw over on top. There was a dresser, bedside table, retro lamp and a walk in closet, all white. The floor was hardwood, again, white. I slowly walked in, forgetting about my muddy socks until Alice screeched at me.

"Don't you _dare _take one more step! In fact, don't even _move a muscle, not even to breathe_ until I get back!" With that, she sprinted down the stairs with her vampire speed, leaving me none-moving, none-breathing in the middle of the pristine white room.

She came back seconds later, with a bucket and mop and a black bin bag. She set them on the floor and flitted into the closet, coming back with a pair of silky blue pyjamas. She handed them to me and looked at me with stern, hard eyes.

"Go into the en suite bathroom and change while I clean the floor. Bring those muddy clothes back into here and put them in the bag. They need to be burnt, along with the broken piano." She said gravely. I nodded and walked slowly into the adjoined bathroom.

I pulled off my clothes, that I hadn't realized were covered with muck until Alice said, and dropped them on the white tiled floor. I pulled off the socks, and quickly pulled on the silk pyjamas. I dug my lighter from my jean pocket and put it in my breast pocket, feeling the familiar warmth fill me.

I looked into the floor length mirror and snorted with disgust. The deathly shadows that had been under my eyes were gone, replaced with creamy white skin. My eyes were a bright purple, vibrant against my white face. My hair was shinier, more straight as it flowed down my back and curled into ringlets at the ends. My cheeks had more colour, enough to make me look healthy.

I tore myself away from my reflection and opened the white wood door. I came out with my dirty clothes bundled in my arms and closed the door swiftly. Alice had mopped up all the marks I had made and was now holding the bin bag open for me. I dumped them in and snatched the bag from her, watching her mouth open in surprise.

I had a feeling she wasn't used to surprises.

I barged past her, making her stumble and nearly fall over. I sighed and grabbed her wrist and steadied her. She turned to me, looking even more flabbergasted. I shot her a small smile and ran at a slow pace down the stair, jumping the last flight completely. I landed neatly, and bowed to my audience. All the Cullens were there except from Edward, who had gone for a week long hunting trip in Alaska.

Emmett whistled loudly at my small jump, causing blood to rush to my cheeks. Rosalie smacked him upside his head and smiled apologetically down at me. I smiled back and took the bin bag outside setting it in the middle of the back yard. I then got the dustbin from the front yard and emptied its contents over the bag, which was only the ruined piano.

I took my lighter from my breast pocket and turned it on, watching the flame flicker in the wind. I heard the vampires behind me gasp and I rolled my eyes before gathering venom into my mouth. I spat it onto the wood and pressed the flame to it, taking a large step back as a giant _whoosh _filled the air.

Once the clothes and piano were reduced to nothing but ash, I felt the wind blow harder, swirling the ashes into the air and carrying them away. I spun on my heel, to face the creatures behind me. They all looked shocked, making me resist the urge to roll my eyes again. I pocketed my lighter again and brushed past them, making my way to the house.

But a large hand grabbed my shoulder, jerking me to a stop. I turned back around slowly, and saw Emmett grinning at me. I blinked at him. I had expected him to be scowling, or glaring… But _smiling?_

"Why have you got a lighter?" He asked childishly. I furrowed my brows at him and chuckled softly before answering.

"There has been times when I have needed it. After all, not all of us can have super strength." I half-lied. The first bit was true, but I knew that I was at least three times stronger than him.

He smirked and nodded proudly, letting go of my shoulder and flexing his muscles. Rosalie rolled her eyes fondly from behind him and smiled hesitantly at me. I smiled back and walked back into the house and into my new room, throwing myself onto the bed. And for the first time in my life, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**God, that took me absolutely **_**forever **_**to do. But now it's done and I am free to do another chapter for Bruised and Bleeding. Yay! Kinda. Anywho, a very exciting and thrilling part is coming up in the next chapter so hold onto your seats, kids! It's gonna be in Bella's POV again, because it will not be right if it's in Edwards, OK?**

**And I saw New Moon and I was simply flabbergasted! _Much _better than Twilight was! I love Alec's line: "Sister, you went out to bring one, and you brought two! - and a half." I wouldn't stop saying that to people the next couple of days. And then Jacob: "Don't. Make me. Upset - things can get _very _ugly!" LOL! **

**Oh yeah, REVIEW!**

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)!**

**Kisses and Hugs,**

**~Jess the Weird~ **


	11. The Hunt

**I am so sorry that I've took so long! I'll tell you what has happened since I last updated:**

**My auntie died on Christmas Eve, practically ruining the whole of Christmas. And having to go to the funeral. **

**My laptop decided to be ill and broke.**

**I tried writing in the library but I got dead paranoid because people kept looking at my computer. I hate nosy people like that.I fixed the laptop but lost all my documents in the process, including my SAPLG and B&B data. I nearly cried when I was forced to make that decision!**

**I've been writing a Short Story for my English Test. Short Stories are so much harder than the longer ones.**

**I got a cold.**

**My step-dad's having the Snip.**

**It's been my BIRTHDAY! I'M 14! HURRAY!**

**AND (The big one!)**

**I fell over at school and scraped my knee. I've got a massive hole in my trousers and a scab to prove it! (But that was forever ago, now. It's just a purple scar at this moment in time, and it looks uuuuuuuuugly!)**

**AND THANK YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE! THEY MADE AN EXELLENT COMMENT BUT THEY DIDN'T SIGN IN! IT WAS **too lazy to sign in**. GIVE HIM/HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, PEOPLE!**

**And this is the chapter that made me start the story, people! So of course it's gonna be full of action!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Kingsmoor Junior School, but I do the Secondary one because it's not real, that one is totally made up. **

* * *

"_She had an unequalled gift... of squeezing big mistakes into small opportunities." - Henry James_

_

* * *

Bella_

_April 28th__ 2001_

_Philadelphia, USA_

_Cullen House_

_14:09_

It had been just over three weeks since I first moved in here, and I had learnt a lot about my new 'family'. Carlisle was a doctor, and he had never had a drop of human blood in his life. When he said this it made me wonder that if he could resist than maybe I could as well.

Esme was a very loving soul, and Alice had once whispered to me that she had lost her baby, and jumped off a cliff. She liked to cook me all of my food, and even though she doesn't eat she's an amazing cook.

Emmett looked like a beast, but was actually a big teddy bear and wouldn't hurt anyone unless they threatened or challenged him first. I got to witness his abnormal strength firsthand when a stray bear broke through the trees that separated the back yard from the forest.

Rosalie may act cold and distant, but once you got to know her she was a very kind and thoughtful person. But she wouldn't tell me why she was changed. She loved to brush my hair, and I let her because her cool touch relaxed me more than I cared to acknowledge, and she brushed gently and carefully - whereas Yolanda used to just quickly rush through all of us girls in the mornings.

Jasper used to be in the vampire wars - I already knew that - but then we had a very interesting conversation about different battle tactics. He also showed me his power, which is to manipulate emotions; he used Emmett to demonstrate, who then punched a hole in the wall because Jasper fed him too much anger.

Alice didn't know anything about her past, so she made up to it by living her life to the full. She could also see the future. She loved to take us all shopping and get us new clothes - I had never seen any of the Cullens wear the same clothes more than once.

I didn't know much about Edward, except that he could read minds, as he had kept away from me and the others wouldn't tell me anything. It was his story to tell. And I also knew that he loved playing and listening to music, as I have heard it numerous times when I had passed his room to go to mine.

Carlisle and Esme had told us all that we were about to move - but of course Alice and Edward already knew as soon as they decided to. We were going to a place called Carlisle. Emmett had burst out laughing when he saw this, but then I told him he also had a town named after him. That shut him up. Carlisle (The place, not the person) is quite a warm place for the United Kingdom, but it is also rainy. _Very rainy. _So me and the vampires should be okay. The 2001 Census in Carlisle (Again the place) is over a hundred thousand people, but we _should _be okay.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper will all be going to Kingsmoor Secondary School. Edward and Alice will both be posing as Year Elevens - sixteen year olds. Jasper will be in Sixth Form as a seventeen year old, because he wanted to be with Alice. I'll be attending the Junior School next door, Kingsmoor Junior School, as my normal nine year old self. Rose and Emmett will be going to college.

Edward had returned from Alaska a few days ago. He had kept his distance from me, but I could forever feel his burning eyes on me when I wasn't looking. The Cullens hadn't hunted since I came here, so by now all their eyes were pitch black, and none of them were breathing near me except from Carlisle. And today they _were _going hunting, so I had decided that I was going to follow and watch.

One of the things I have noticed is that I don't see the ghosts anymore. I think it's either my sense fading, or that they are afraid of the vampires, like they would have been if they were alive. It confused me at first, disorientating me out of my comfort zone. The world just didn't seem the same without seeing them wherever I went.

I was eating my dinner (Chicken nuggets and chips) in the dining room. It was empty and quiet, the only sound was the slow and steady ticking and tocking of the clock. The silence was strange, something that I had yet to get used to. The residents of the house were abnormally quiet, even more than usual. But then it was interrupted.

Emmett burst through the door on my right with a great grin plastered on his face. He zipped to me and crushed me to his chest, sending the air from my body.

"Bella! Guess what, guess what, guess what?" He squealed like an excited schoolgirl.

"Um… You decided to go skydiving?" I wheezed.

He laughed again. "No! I'm looking after you while the others go to the mall! But good idea, though!"

Ah… Emmett was watching after me while they hunt, so he'll have to go some other time. "When are they leaving?"

"Soon. Ali told me to tell you that she got you those things that you like - what were they again? Um…" He scratched his head and looked deep in thought, even though vampires had excellent memory. I guess he was the exception. "Pop Tarts! That's it! She got you Cookie And Cream, but I tasted it and it didn't taste like how I remembered cookies tasted like… Then I was sick."

I laughed and nodded. Typical Emmett. I popped a chicken nugget into my mouth and Emmett wrinkled his nose in disgust. I smiled wryly to myself and carried on eating, ignoring the vampire who was fidgeting from one foot to the other. I finished quickly and as soon as I put the empty plate in the sink Emmett had thrown me over his shoulder and running me to the living room. I could have gone much faster than him by myself, but they didn't know that. _Yet._

He stopped next to the loveseat and threw me onto it. He then threw _himself _on it, and I felt the fragile furniture creak and crack under the pressure. He looked down at it, having heard it too, and swore under his breath, too low for a normal human to hear. I smiled and grabbed the remote and started flicking through the TV channels mindlessly.

Emmett put a beefy arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but snuggled into his side nonetheless and continued to scan through the channels.

"Are you ticklish?" Emmett asked out of the blue.

I looked up at him with a small frown. He was looking down at me with a curious expression, which made him look ridiculous and childish. Eventually I shrugged, turning back to the TV which was now on a cooking channel with Gordan Ramsey swearing like a sailor at the celebrity guest chefs.

"I don't know."

I heard him gasp and turned back just in time to see his eyes comically wide. I could hear that the whole house had become even more silent than it was before, and it made my ears ring. I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"How can you _not _know?" He asked incredulously. I shrugged again.

"Nobody's ever tickled me." I answered simply. I looked at him for a couple more seconds, but then my eyes started to dart around the room before returning to the television.

Emmett stayed still and didn't say a word for a good fifteen seconds - a record - but then I felt his arm slide off my shoulders. I was about to ask his what he was doing, but before I knew it his fingers were digging into my sides and tickling me.

I shrieked and tried to move away from him, but he turned his whole body towards me. Loud laughter spurted from my lips because of the sensations his travelling fingers caused, and his booming laugh joined mine. I kicked at him and yelled for him to stop, but I don't think it could be heard over my belly-laughs.

I rolled away, but then we both fell off the loveseat. We landed in a tangled mess and with a thud that shook the house, but we didn't pay attention. I heard the others storming down the stairs - but then Emmett started tickling faster so my laughs got higher. Emmett stopped suddenly and my laughs were reduced to giggles until eventually I was just sprawled on the floor, wheezing.

I clutched at my stomach and moaned. I opened my eyes slowly and rolled to my belly - and saw all the Cullens - except Edward - staring at me with mirth clear on their faces. I coughed awkwardly and clambered to my feet. I rubbed the back of my neck and was suddenly interested in the patterns of the wood I stood on. Emmett was stood next to me, smiling widely at them all.

But Esme's sharp eyes quickly saw something the rest of us failed to notice. "My floor! What did you do to my floor?" We all turned to see a crater in the ground, made by our tickle-tumble.

Esme turned her blazing eyes to Emmett, who looked suddenly frightened and abashed. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, as did Alice, and she winked at me from across the room. Rosalie - who looked sick of the world - flashed a devastating smile my way before striding to her husband. Her heels clicked menacingly against the floor, and Emmett took a miniscule step back.

She advanced like a tigress, a strange but predatory smile on her inhumanly beautiful face. Emmett's eyes were wide and he was gulping unnecessary air, his barrel chest heaving. If he was a human he would have been sweating bullets. When she finally reached him she pressed herself up to his chest - so that her own became flat against his. His eyes widened even more and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper squirm from the obvious lust that was leaking out of his brother.

Rose trailed a manicured finger up his arm, tracing his shoulder until she rested her palm gently on his neck - exactly where his pulse point would have been. She then placed it on his cheek, circling it gently with her thumb. He relaxed under her skilled touch. But then - as quick as lightning - the hand on his cheek whipped out and slapped him forcefully.

He staggered backwards, flabbergasted, but never falling. Rosalie watched with golden hawk eyes that burnt like a million suns.

"Don't you _ever_ ruin Esme's floor again. How many times is it now?" She pretended to think, tapping her chin, "the seventeenth! We haven't even been living here five years, Emmett! _Five. Years!_ Don't expect to be getting any any time soon!"

With her rant over, she flounced out the room, up to her room, probably to scorn on the teenage magazines. She found them _petty_ and _idiotic._ She especially liked to make fun of the Problem Pages.

I heard Jasper snicker, then groan, probably from what Emmett was feeling. Esme was shaking her head and smiling lovingly, even though her floor was ruined. Carlisle was rolling his eyes, in annoyance or adoration I didn't know. He caught me staring at him and smiled, taking Esme's hand tenderly and waving before walking out the room with her. Emmett ran out the room, probably to try and convince Rose that he was sorry.

And all the way on the third floor, I heard Edward playing his music as if deaf to the world.

Alice skipped towards me, her black eyes sparkling like a summers night. Her full lips had a smile on them, deep dimples showing on her porcelain face. Her hair was in its usual disarray, each spike pointing in a different direction than the last. Her husband shadowed her movements, and she pivoted to him and made a _tsking _sound to show her annoyance. His eyes flickered to me, and I knew what he was trying to say: _"But she might be dangerous!"_

And he didn't know how right he was.

She read the look in his eyes perfectly, and her black orbs turned to slits. She didn't speak, she didn't need to. The look on her face said it all. Jasper looked undecided, wavering from his resolve. His onyx eyes bore into hers, until he sighed and ran a hand through his wavy gold locks. He glanced at me again, and again his eyes were like open windows to his brain; _"Touch her and I will not hesitate in killing you."_

He kept his eyes on mine until he exited the room, which meant that he walked backwards. Alice made another sound of annoyance and muttered to herself. "Overprotective old fool."

She blurred to a stop in front of me and hugged me tightly. When she released me she smiled one of her most charming smiles. "We're going to the mall, but Emmett will be here with you. Look after him for me." She winked playfully.

She strode out and shouted for everybody, even though there was really no need. I heard them head out, and kept silent until the door slammed shut. I walked upstairs to the room that Rose and Emmett shared, and knocked on the door which was slightly ajar. I pushed it open gently and was shocked at what I saw.

All their things were shattered, splinters and shards littered the floor. Rose's magazine lay in tatters in the corner of the room, as did parts of Emmett's shirt. Emmett himself was stood in the middle of it, his huge form quivering with an expression on his face I had never witnessed from him. _Pain. _I went to him slowly and touched his arm.

He jumped and jerked away, his eyes crazed. When he saw it was me he relaxed, and rubbed underneath his eyes as if to wipe tears away. But he could no longer do that function, so his fingers just scraped against his granite skin.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," He sighed. "We always fight like this, I'm surprised that we lasted this long without killing each other. But I do love her, with all my heart… And I know that she loves me too."

It was the most serious and heartfelt thing I had ever heard Emmett say, but as soon as it was there it was gone. Because he grinned wildly then and gripped my waist, slinging me over his shoulder with ease. "Lets go watch some cartoons!"

_14:56_

I had been watching cartoons with Emmett for half an hour, and now it was my time to act. I unravelled myself from Emmett's arms and stretched to my feet. He watched me curiously and I smiled sheepishly at him.

"I need a human moment." I lied perfectly.

He relaxed and nodded, turning back to the TV. But instead of going up the stairs, I silently made my way to the back door. I opened it slowly, careful not to make any noise with it, and squeezed through the small gap I had allowed myself. I jogged to end of the garden, and took a deep breath before entering through the trees.

I caught their scent straight away, as it was embedded into the ground, saturating the air around me. I choked slightly, but breathed in the sickly sweet scents deeply, embedding each individual flavour deep into my brain. I followed it, but then the different scents split in different directions - like a fork. I followed the one that split to the extreme right, barely making a sound as my new designer trainers touched the ground. A few moments later I finally caught sight of something.

There was a flash of dishevelled blonde hair, but then it was gone. I followed quickly, eagerly, and watched as Jasper slowed, having caught sight of his prey. The massive feline was sprawled on it's rock, licking it's paws contently. But then her nose twitched, and she growled lowly in her throat. Her bright eyes darted around, and I watched as she leaped from the rock and landed neatly on her paws.

The mountain lion - having finally caught sight of Jasper - hissed and slinked towards him with a predatory grace. Her teeth were bared, vicious snarls of warning escaping her chest. Jasper matched her growls, his eyes a narrow onyx as he crouched into an offensive position, ready to strike. My own breathe quickened in anticipation, and I felt a smile creep onto my face.

Jasper pounced, his body graceful and lithe - like an arrow being shot from it's bow. He landed on the lion, and she made a noise of pain before thrashing in his iron grip, clawing and biting at his strong body. The sun, which had previously been hidden behind a cloud, shone brightly down on us, making Jasper sparkle harshly.

I gasped at the sight. His battle scars stood out even more, but nevertheless he looked stunning. His muscles rippled as he twisted the lioness's neck in one swift movement, ending her life quickly. A last mewl left her bare teeth before her whole body slumped onto the vampire. He quickly leant into it's neck and bit in it's jugular.

I watched as he drank her dry, but then something else caught my attention. My nose twitched, as did Jasper's. _Tantalizing, magnificent, amazing…_ The emanation of human blood flowed around us, it's sweet aroma covering and turning us into beasts. My fingers dug into the tree I was hiding behind as I restrained myself, but Jasper took off like a bullet.

I muttered an oath under my breath and raced after him, towards the unsuspecting humans. My throat burned, but I ignored it and followed the speeding vampire. I saw him in front of me, and I yelled his name. He paid no heed, and carried on in his hunt.

I saw the humans in the distance. Jasper growled loudly and the humans turned to stare at him, fear clear on their faces. I made an animalistic sound to match his and launched myself through the air, and collided with him heavily. It made a sound like thunder, and the humans were still frozen in their places.

"Go!" I rasped at them. They snapped out of it and stumbled through the trees.

Jasper jerked underneath me, snarling and growling and calling me every name under the sun. I gripped at his arms and pulled them back, keeping them still. I clenched my thighs so he couldn't buck me off of him and growled loudly in his ear. He hissed at me, his mouth snapping, trying to bite and hinder me.

I swore under my breath and tore off one of his arms. A high screeching sound rang through the air, and I heard birds taking flight in alarm. Jasper screamed, and I threw the limb somewhere behind me. I gripped onto the arm that was still connected to his body tighter. He squirmed, trying to throw me off of him to continue his hunt. The stench of human was still in the air and it was making both of us get hungrier by the second.

At least I had _some_ control. What kind of vegetarian vampire was he?

His unattached arm scuttled towards us, and I couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. It reattached itself, the clear liquid that was Jasper's venom acting as glue. I grabbed it as soon as it was back on and held in down. I then released them both, and held them both back down with only my left hand.

I brought my right hand to my face and put my partially open lips to the vital vein in my wrist. I gulped. It was the only way to calm him. I bit into my soft skin with my indestructible teeth and a noise of pain gurgled from deep within my throat. I felt my teeth scrape against my bone and I cringed. Crimson blood flooded my mouth, and I swallowed a mouthful of the salty goodness before tearing my mouth away.

I held the bloody wrist to Jasper's nose, letting him smell it before he drank it. And smell he did. He caught the scent right away and jerked underneath me in his bloodlust. His mouth latched around my wrist and began to steal my lifeblood.

I felt my blood race to that area, trying to make up for the blood I lost. But Jasper was just taking more. The only sound that could be heard was Jasper's suckling, and my heavy rasping. After a while I started to feel woozy. My head started to feel like it was stuffed with cotton wool and my grip on Jasper slackened.

He pulled his arms from my now loose hold and, still drinking from my wound, gripped onto my arm tightly, forcing more blood out of me. I moaned lowly and dropped myself down, laying myself flat on his back. I could feel the strength slowly leaking out of me, my eyes slowly turning to an unearthly black…

"Jasper…" I moaned quietly. "Jasper…"

My eyes fluttered closed, and I felt myself go completely limp against his taut back. My mind drifted, not focusing on anything. My breathing grew slower, heavier, and I felt my heart thump slower than usual. This was it; this is how I am going to die…

I forced my eyes open and I shook my wrist feebly from under Jasper's mouth. "Jasper… You have to stop…" I was shocked at how weak my voice sounded.

Somehow, I lifted my other arm and rested my hand in his hair, stroking and pulling at it. My arm and fingers felt like heavy lead, but I carried on, forcing my eyes to open every time they drooped. I felt so tired, all I wanted to do was give into the temptation and shut my eyes…

No more pain, no more suffering, just eternal sleep - it sounded nice, peaceful. My fingers combed through his silky smooth hair which was full of leaves, and my eyesight became blurry as I felt Jasper take even more of my life energy. A low moan came from my throat, gurgling in my mouth. Jasper shifted under me, and I felt my lifeless body fall to the ground like a stone.

My pulse grew softer in my neck and wrist, and my eyes finally shuttered closed for the last time. All grew quiet, I couldn't even hear Jasper any more. This is it… I'm dead…

Suddenly I felt something zoom past my head, unsettling the air around me. I heard an angry yell and a hiss, but I couldn't open my eyes to see what was happening. I couldn't move at all. I stayed aware just in time to hear an agonized screech, and then I gave in to the darkness that was fluttering among the edges of my life.

"Bella!"

**Dum, dum, duuum! See, I made it up to you all by making an amazing chapter! In all of your faces!**

**Reviewers get a teaser!**


	12. The Kill

**Hi! I got a load of questions from melaniecullen96, and here they are!**

**Q - Do Bella and Edward end up falling in love when she gets older?**

**Q - Will Bella get anymore powers?Q - Do the Volturi find Bella and the Cullens?**

**Q - Who is Bella's dad?Q - Does Bella ever find her mom again or did the Volturi kill her?**

**Q - Why did Bella cut off Phil's... um penis ?!?**

**Q - What happened to Renee? **

**Answer to ALL of them - You'll all find out soon! (Most of them the next chapter.)**

**I've totally pinky promised a load of you readers to update faster, so I am! (Kinda… I had a load of things to do first.)**

**Disclaimer: (Sing to the theme of 'I'm a little teapot')**

**Me, Fleur and Ebony: I'm a little Emo,**

**Short and thin,**

**Here's my blade and here's my skin,**

**When you find me dead,**

**On the floor,**

**Kick me in the head and say "No more!"**

**Jazz: Why has this got anything to do with not owning Twilight?**

**Me: It doesn't! It's just a song that Fleur and Ebony made up when they didn't do PE (Or Gym, for you Americans!) And when I got hit in the head with a soft ball! (Guys, a soft ball is just a small tennis ball made of sponge… A complete Poser if you ask me! I said OW! When it got me and my PE teacher told me off!)**

**Ebony: *Rolls eyes* Jess doesn't own Twilight and never will because all the dead Emos will take over the world!**

**

* * *

**

_"Remember that fear always hides behind perfectionism. Confronting your fears and allowing yourself the right to be human can, paradoxically, make you a far happier and more productive person." - Dr. David M. Burns_

_

* * *

_

___Edward_

_March 3rd__ 2001_

_Denali, Alaska, USA_

_A Hilltop_

_23:48_

I looked up at the clear sky, at the bright stars twinkling down on the Earth, the moon smiling. I rested my hands behind my head and sighed, shifting myself on the snowy grass that I laid on. I have been here for six days now, and all the while I have been thinking about one thing.

Isabella Swan.

Who is she? _What_ is she? How could she have thrown me off of her? How could she fight me off? She, a nine year old girl who was incredibly small for her age, against me, a vampire more than a century old with decades of skill and the added advantage of mind reading. _How?_

I _know_ that she fought me off. She denied it to my family but I know. She _pushed_ me off of her, _catapulting_ me in the air and making me make a _hole in the wall!_ How could she, an average girl, do that?

_Average,_ Half of my brain snorted, _Have you _seen _her? How breathtakingly beautiful she is, even at that tender age? There is nothing _average_ about that! There is nothing _average_ about _her_! You need to tell the family what _really_ happened - they need to know of the threat that lives under their roof! And -_

_Edward! I finally have a chance to speak with him! _Another voice commented loudly in my head.

"Tanya," I muttered grudgingly under my breath.

Tanya's skin was pale in the moonlight, her long blonde curls shone pale - a contrast from it's normal strawberry hue. Her figure was generous, curves in all the right places - a body men and women alike would kill for. She had long slender legs, a big bosom and a firm butt, all the qualities that both bachelors and married men admire and look for.

Her face was beautiful. Warm amber eyes framed with thick, long lashes that lit up when they spied my half buried body. Her plump red lips curved slowly into a seductive smile.

_Exquisite._ Shame that I couldn't see that. She was a ravishing creature, every man's dream, and yet all I saw was a tempting sorceress, a succubus vixen who survived from blood and sex.

_What on earth are you doing here? _She thought, sitting down next to my prone body. _Are the rest of the Cullens with you? Where are they?_

"In Philadelphia, where I left them." I answered her thoughts in a monotone.

_Why? Why are you here? Did you come to visit me or - I'm sorry! Kate and Irina told me not to bother you. Told me to leave you alone. Said that I'd annoy you. I'm not annoying you, am I, Edward?_

I sat up and sighed, rubbing my hand across my face. "Not at all. On the contrary, I am the one being rude - abominably so.I'm sorry."

_You're going home, aren't you? _Her thoughts rang with disappointment, a misery which shone on her angelic face.

"I haven't… Entirely… Decided yet." I floundered hopelessly.

_But you're not staying here. _She sounded wistful.

"No. It doesn't seem to be… Helping."

She grimaced. _That's my fault, isn't it? Am I really that much of a menace to your life, Edward?_

"Of course not." I lied smoothly.

_Don't be a gentleman._

I smiled.

_I'm making you uncomfortable. _She accused, scowling sullenly.

"No."

Her expression was so dubious, so incredulously unbelieving. One of her perfectly arched eyebrows were raised, and her mouth was pulled into a half frown. I laughed; it was a short, bitter laugh with a hint of amusement, and a deep sigh quickly followed it.

"Alright," I admitted sheepishly. "Maybe just a little bit."

Her sigh duplicated mine, and she rested her chin in her hands unceremoniously. Her thoughts were chagrined, wondering why the man she lusted after the most refused her when so many bended for her wants and needs.

_Lust. _That was the difference between her and me. All she wanted was a good 'fuck' as the teens these days would call it, and then she'd be onto her next adventure - her next man. I wanted a life-long companion, a mate I could call my own and love for all eternity, like the rest of my family had. I wished to experience what they did, how they felt when they hugged, kissed, touched.

I knew what it was from their thoughts, but it wasn't the same as it happening for myself. I knew that Jasper always felt like he was seeing Alice for the first time all over again when she kissed him. I knew that Emmett always secretly called Rosalie an angel in his head, as that was what she looked like to him when he was dying in the forest. I knew that Carlisle would even abandon his own children, us, if it meant that Esme could ever have a chance of living with no sadness, no pain. He would _kill_ if it meant that she could have her own child, a child of her blood - what she longed for the most.

So, even though that I didn't want to lead Tanya on, I complimented her in the hopes of her lighting up into the dazzling temptress that always seemed to distract me from anything else that goes wrong in my life - or existence.

"You're a million times more lovelier than even the stars, Tanya. Don't let my hard-headed stubbornness undermine your confidence." I nearly laughed at how unlikely that was.

"I am just not used to rejection." She spoke for the first time, her voice wrapping around the air like the sweetest of harmonies. Her plump lower lip jutted out in an attractive pout and her eyes got impossibly larger with failure.

"Of course not." I agreed whole-heartedly, trying my best to block her intruding thoughts.

She was thinking of all of her successful conquests. She shifted through thousands of them, most of them human. She enjoyed humans the most, due to how warm and soft they were - and that they were much more populous. And eager, definitely.

"Succubus." I teased mildly.

She grinned, flashing her pearly white teeth at me. "The original."

Unlike Carlisle, Tanya and her sisters hadn't discovered their consciences straight away. They used to seduce human men to bed, and then afterward their night of passion kill them and feed greedily. In the end it was their fondness of human males that convinced them to change diet. So now the men they loved… Lived.

"When you showed up here," Tanya spoke hesitantly. "I thought that…"

I know what she had thought. And I should have known that she would think that way. But it was too late now, too late to erase this mistake like so many others. I should have known she would feel this way, but I wasn't thinking straight - wasn't thinking at all. My body was on auto-pilot, running like a dog with it's tail between it's legs from that tantalizing scent that haunted my house.

"You thought that I'd changed my mind." I answered quietly, finishing her thought and spoken words.

"Yes." She scowled, that beautiful pout back on her face. Too bad that she wasn't attractive to me in the slightest.

"I am terribly sorry for toying with your expectations, Tanya. It's just that… I left in quite a hurry and didn't think of what I might be doing to you."

She nodded, her thoughts forgiving and kind. "So, this hurry you left in? what's made you this wound up? Is it woman troubles?"

I barked out a harsh, bleak laugh. "Not in the way you're thinking of."

She was silent, her mind sieving through different reasons why I might be this distraught over a woman - or in this case - a girl.

"You're not even close."

"One hint?" She begged, her amber eyes growing larger, perfecting the puppy-dog eyes and pout.

I shook my head, I was used to that look from living with Alice for the majority of fifty years. She turned quiet again, still speculating. I vainly tried to ignore her, focusing my eyes back to the stars I had been watching before Tanya had uncovered me.

_Where will you go when you leave me here, Edward? Back to Carlisle - to your family?_

"I don't think so." I whispered into the frosty air.

I have no idea were I would go. It's not like I had anywhere else. My whole existence was based around my family. I had no other place to live, and I refused to take residence in the Denali household, shadowing around the place like a hollow ghost. It was not like I had any plans. I wasn't running _to_ anything; I was running _from_ something.

I hated that. _Loathed_ it, so much that the deep anger made my nonexistent blood boil. I felt like a coward, running away from my own home because of a _girl._

Tanya threw a slender yet muscular arm around my shoulders, and I stiffened slightly. I knew that she mostly meant it as a friendly, comforting gesture, but her mood could change at any given time.

"I think that you _will _go back… Eventually." She declared strongly, a hint of her long lost Russian accent seeping through. "No matter what - or who - is haunting you. I know that you'll get over it. You're the type. The proud, obnoxious type who don't back down for anything or anyone. Which is sometimes annoying, but most of the time it's admirable."

I tried to wrap myself into her mind, to become the man she was thinking of. To be the man that never backed down, and faced things head on. It made me feel good to think of myself like that again, to remember the man I used to be instead of the coward that a certain nine year old girl reduced me to.

I kissed her cheek in thanks, but drew back quickly when she turned her face towards mine, her lips puckered. She smiled wryly at my quickness even though her thoughts were discouraged. I stood up quickly and smiled crookedly at her, making her thoughts become jumbled. I rolled my eyes discreetly and gentlemanly helped Tanya up to her feet.

"Thank you, Tanya. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome I guess. I suppose you'll be on your way now then?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Tanya."

She hugged me tightly to her, before suddenly breaking free and running. She ghosted out of sight, her footsteps light and quick. She was so fast that she didn't seem to be moving her feet at all. She left no footprints in the fresh snow, no sign that she had run. My rejection bothered her more than she let on, but of course I saw right through her facade.

I ran the opposite way from her, of to a place even I did not know. All I knew was that I still wasn't ready to face my family. Too much of a coward to face my fears and fight them.

And I hated that.

_April 25__th__ 2001 - 51 days later_

_22:37_

I had returned to my home and my family today, in the early morning hours to ensure that I did not cross paths with _Bella_, as everyone is calling her now, even Jasper. During the days since I left Alaska I had been hunting - preparing myself mentally and physically for the pull that would certainly drag me to the smooth blood that ran through the small girl's veins.

I was doing okay. I had stayed in my room, just listening to music since both myself and Bella had collectively destroyed my beautiful piano. Every time she walked past my door I would feel a nonexistent twang in my heart, the burning in my throat. Venom would pool my mouth, slicking my teeth. I would imagine myself and her in different scenarios, all including me biting into that speedy hummingbird pulse in her neck and draining her dry.

_April 28__th__ 2001_

_14:09_

All was quiet in the Cullen Mansion. The only sounds were the near silent whips of Esme's dusting and the clanking of cutlery against china as Bella ate the disgusting substance those humans called food. Emmett was in the bathroom, upchucking into the toilet because he tried to eat so said food. Alice was on her laptop, and I could hear her quiet squeals as she found bargains and sales on her favourite shopping sites. She would kick her legs excitedly every time she found something that shone in her fashion-conscious eyes and grin at the screen, her little head bobbing as she clicked it into her basket.

Carlisle was not at work for once, having requested a day off to have some family bonding time while 'camping'; which is really our excuse for hunting. And even though I have hunted every night since I came back, my throat has still been burning, the devil in me screaming for blood.

There was the whisperings of Emmett's thoughts as he trailed down the stairs quickly, dashing into the dining room where I knew that Bella was even though I couldn't hear anything from her complicated brain. I saw through Emmett's eyes as he picked up the girl and crushed her to him, and I heard the air fly from her body, and suddenly I felt panicky for absolutely no reason.

What if he hurt her?

But he didn't - or at least she didn't show it - because when he put her down again a small smile was fixed on her face. He conversed with her quickly, telling her that he was looking after her while we go to the 'mall' and about what he had just been doing for the last half an hour - which was retching up Pop Tarts.

Alice and Rosalie didn't trust Emmett to look after their newest dress-up doll. And the worrying thing about it was that Alice couldn't see what was going to happen to them, and it made her scared. More scared than she'd ever admit to anyone, but her thoughts were laced with worry and fright every time she tried to see. But, of course, Jasper knew, due to his ability to sense others emotions and also the fact that he is her husband.

The girl turned back to the table and finished her revolting smelling food while Emmett shifted from foot to foot, his thoughts as impatient as a four year old waiting to get ice cream. She put her dish in the sink, which was filled with boiling soapy water, and then Emmett carried her into the living room. He set her down on the sofa non too lightly and then threw himself on, making the furniture strain with their combined weight.

I stopped spying on them and stared at my white wash wall, which had a long crack running down it from the time Emmett crashed Jasper into it. My eyes kept on it as if it were the most finest piece of artwork, imagining swirls and lines. But I was interrupted from my mindless state by a foreign sound.

It was a girlish squeak, but even higher than what Alice can do, if that's possible. It dawned on me, it was Isabella. I immediately invaded Emmett's mind and saw that he was tickling her, his thoughts shouting gaily with giddiness. He was laughing as she begged him to stop, but he just ignored her pleas.

Suddenly both their laughs grew louder and they both fell to the floor. I sprang from my seat in an instant. I didn't understand why I felt unbearably anxious for her wellbeing, but I did, and it was slowly driving me insane. As much as her blood called to me, I didn't want any harm to come to her.

So, as much as it pained me to do so, I stayed in my room as the others checked to see what was going on. I watched instead through their minds, checking every angle to make sure she was unharmed. She sprang to her feet faster than I thought possible when she realized she was being watched, and her cheeks turned a tempting pink.

But then the focus turned away from her, because they had ruined the floor and Rose was torturing poor Emmett. And Jasper and I would have to suffer along with him. Rose then thundered off, scraping her nails angrily along the wallpaper of her and Emmett's room. Emmett then ran after her, resulting in them fighting and Emmett left in one of his rare sad moods. It always happened, but the next day it would be forgotten and they would spend the day in their room, if you know what I mean.

Alice then had a small talk with Bella, and shouted for us in a voice that battered my eardrums.

_And you, Edward! _Especially _you! I really don't want you eating my newest sister and future best friend! _She added just as loudly in her mind.

I sprinted down the stairs and out the door and was met with all the family except from Emmett, who was staying behind with Emmett as he hunted the weekend before. I nodded and smiled weakly at them all, and we set off towards the woods, all of us forking into different directions. I took off towards the scent of a mountain lion, and when I finally saw him I released my bloodlust and attacked him straight away, having no patience for playing with my food like Emmett would have done.

I snapped his beefy neck with a flick of my wrist and bit my teeth harshly into his jugular. Salty blood filled my mouth and I gulped it down hungrily, for once paying no attention to the blood that stained my clothes. I dropped the lion carcass to the ground and dug a hole quickly, dumping the animal's body in it and covering it before dashing off to find more food.

After three elks and one more lion, I decided to look for the other members of my family so we can hurry and go home. I scanned through the woods with my mind, trying to find out where everyone was. I found Jasper's mind easily as he was focused entirely on a mountain lion of his own, and took off slowly to him. He finished off the beast quickly, but then something caught my attention.

_Where is she? She can't have gone far - she was only five minutes!_

My head whipped in the direction of Emmett's frantic thoughts, but as soon as he thought it something critical happened. Jasper suddenly dropped the dead cat and sped off through the trees, after two humans out hiking. I watched his mind as he heard someone - or something - chasing him, but he didn't turn.

"Jasper! Jasper, stop!" The person shouted, but he still acted as if he couldn't hear, his only thoughts on his chase.

_Blood, blood, blood…_

Jasper saw the mortals and snarled loudly, making them start and turn towards him.

_What in the world…? _One thought.

But then Jaspers pursuer made a sound to match his, and he felt something plough into his back, snatching his arms behind his back and holding his bucking body there.

"Go!" The saviour shouted to the humans. They obeyed immediately, running blindly through the trees and towards safety.

Jasper was still putting up a fight, swearing and making other animalistic noises at his capture. He could still taste the smell of the blood on his tongue, thinking of slicing into their necks and stealing their lives and souls. But he was just held down even more, making me wonder just _what _was stopping him.

There was a muted curse from above him, and I felt the pain that Jasper endured as his right arm was ripped from his body. He screamed like an injured beast, which I suppose he was, and struggled even harder. He heard the thump of his arm hitting the ground somewhere behind him.

A few seconds later his arm reattached itself but his antagonist just took hold of it again and held it down with the other one. But then Jasper felt a hand being taken away, but even with only one hand holding him down, his enemy was a whole lot stronger than him and his bloodlust that still clouded his mind.

I began moving, and I knew that Emmett was following, having caught my scent. I ran lightly to where they were, still in Jasper's mind. He heard a squelching sound and a painful moan before the person on top of him cringed, their body quivering at something.

The scent of freshly spilt blood reached his nose and he growled low in his chest, thrashing even harder. A pale, frail wrist came into his view, and it had a large, deep wound at the vein, blood spurting out welcomingly. Jasper's teeth sank deeper into the wrist, and he began to greedily suckle at it, like a baby feeding from it's mothers breast. But that wasn't the thing that made my nonexistent heart explode.

I'd recognise the smell of that blood anywhere.

It was _Bella_ that was letting Jasper feed from her, holding him down.

I ran at triple the speed as was before, my unexplained anxiety and panic gnawing at my insides. I kept rapt attention to Jasper's mind, and felt it as her grip slowly loosened as she lost her blood, as he pulled his arms away from her feeble hands in order to hold the injured arm in place at his mouth as her sweet, sweet blood kept flooding into his unworthy mouth.

I heard from Jasper's ears as she gave a feeble moan and slid down Jasper's broad back so that she was laying flat against it. I used Jasper's gift, feeling alarmed at the fact that he could hardly keep track of her wavering emotions.

"Jasper," The small Goddess whispered weakly, the little girl inside of her leaking out - finally showing how vulnerable she really was. "Jasper…"

Her small body went completely motionless on top of him and I growled quietly, thinking of the many ways I could kill him if he killed her. I wasn't even paying any heed to Emmett anymore, who was struggling to catch up with my speed, shouting at me with his voice and mind to slow down and tell him what was happening.

I heard with my own ears that her heart beat was slowing from it's usual hummingbird speed, her pulse slowing along with it.

_Thump, thump… Thump, thump… Thump, thump_

It was like a mantra in my head, repeating itself again and again, slowly driving me crazy. I then heard the Angel's voice again, but impossibly weaker and little-girlier.

"Jasper," Her tiny voice lisped. "You have to stop…"

I re-entered Jasper's mind to find that Bella was somehow moving again. She had her hand settled in his hair, slowly pulling her fingers through his messy locks, humming an unfamiliar tune as she did it, but I wasn't sure if she was aware of that. Jasper purred softly and leant his head further to her stroking hand as he kept feasting on her red richness, but yet again I don't think she had the strength nor the power to know.

_Thump, thump… Thump… Thump, thump… Thump… Thump…_

I finally burst into the clearing just in time to see Bella's body falling to the soft ground, and I let out an earth-shattering roar. I ran past Bella's prone body and tackled Jasper, unlatching him from her wrist in the process. While I was punching Jasper in any place I could, Emmett appeared through the trees. As soon as he saw Bella his eyes widened and he yelled out her name in despair.

Jasper wasn't fighting back, having finally had his fill of _my_ Bella's blood. The rest of my family showed up a few seconds later, all of them with anguish in their eyes and thoughts. Alice's small body was racking with dry sobs, taking all the blame for not seeing that this was going to happen.

Rose and Alice pulled me away from Jasper, and I writhed and growled in their restraining grasps. Jasper stumbled to his feet, his bright red eyes stuck to the ground as his guilt consumed him. Serves him right. Carlisle was leant over Bella, whose breathes were coming out in soft whispery gasps as he checked her pulse and heart beat.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

My glaring eyes bore into Jasper as I spat out my words. "He, he drank from her - he drank from Bella! He nearly killed her! And I'm going to kill him!" I started struggling again, but the girls held onto me tighter, their thoughts soothing and calm.

"Jasper?" Esme asked tightly, tears in her voice.

He looked up at her, his crimson eyes pleading for forgiveness. "I was hunting… And I caught the scent of humans. I'm sorry - I really am - but I couldn't resist. It was too much. I heard her chasing me, and when I was about to kill and drain the humans she pounced on me, pushing me into the ground and holding my arms back. I couldn't think at all, all I wanted was that blood…

"She ripped my arm off, but let it get back on, but when it did she just held it back again. The strength! I couldn't believe how much power she put in her arms, in her mind. The bloodlust that I could feel in her, it was strong… But she held it back so that they didn't have to die worthlessly."

His voice broke, and he sobbed before regaining his posture and carrying on with his side of the story. "She then… She then… She bit into her wrist and let me drink from her! And me, being the monster I am, accepted eagerly. I couldn't stop - I didn't _want _to stop! Her blood tasted of all things sweet and sugary, and if I had the choice of just one of her or all the grizzlies I could eat… I'd definitely pick her, every time.

"Then I stopped being able to feel her emotions, which didn't really bothered me in my blood filled haze. She stopped trying to hold me back, but I didn't move. I just kept drinking, holding her bony arm in my hands to stop her from escaping - though I doubt that she would have been able to from all the blood she lost. She went limp on me, collapsing on me, and I still didn't care. She told me to stop, she really did! But then she just gave up and started to stroke my hair, humming this soft, whimsical tune under her breathe.

"Then she fell, and that's when Edward came…" His killer eyes flashed to mine. "And pulled me off her, then Emmett came… And you know the rest." He bowed his head again, refusing to look any of us in the eye again.

"What I want to know is why Bella was out here anyway." Rosalie said, her golden eyes glaring at her husband yet again.

He looked up like a deer in headlights. "She said she needed a pee! How was I supposed to know that she'd sneak out?!"

Carlisle gently lifted Bella into his arms, and her head lolled to the side, her haunting eyes closed as her rose petal lips parted as she rasped for air. Alice slowly let go of me and went to Jasper, taking his hand and whispering comforting words in his ear. Once she was sure I wouldn't try and kill Jasper again, Rosalie let me go too and went to Emmett, gripping hold of his arm as she watched Carlisle cradling Bella's still body.

I walked slowly to Carlisle, my focus on Bella. "Can _I_ hold her?"

Carlisle raised a brow at me, then looked behind me at Alice. I felt her nod, but he still wasn't assured. Esme leant into him and whispered words I couldn't catch into his ear, and slowly he stretched out his arms so I could take her.

I lifted her from his arms slowly, holding my breath from the still potent blood that hardly ran through her veins. I pulled her body to my chest, and was shocked at her temperature. Her normally burning skin was cool, icy. It didn't affect me at all, and that's what panicked me. She was skinny, too skinny. I could feel all the bones in her body through her transparent skin, her blue veins showing at the surface.

I shifted her slight weight in my arms, and slowly started breathing through my mouth, battling out the burn. I looked down at her. Her face was white, devoid of any colour, only her lips showed any at all. Her eyes were closed, so I couldn't see her vivid purple eyes. Her chest shuttered with every breath she took, her whole frame shivering along to the rhythm of her slow heart.

_Thump… Thump… Thump… Thump…_

Emmett and Carlisle watched in amazement. Rose was glaring at me, getting the message across clearly without me having to read her mind. Esme had a knowing smile on her face, her mind reciting her interior design catalogue. I didn't know what Alice and Jasper was doing, as they were behind me.

"Alice? Jasper? Will you go home and set up all the equipment? I'm sure Alice knows what I'll need." Carlisle said quickly, setting things in motion and in fast forward.

I heard them leaving, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"The rest of you go home, and wait for me. I need to go to the hospital to get some blood transfusions. Edward, keep her warm, wrap her up in layers. I'll be back soon." And then Carlisle was gone too.

We set off, the others ahead of me for once. I was being slow, careful not to move her in case I damaged her more. When I finally arrived Rose directed me to the couch while Esme handed me blankets. I sat down and carefully wrapped her as Carlisle instructed, folding her into three layers of blankets. I left her right arm out of them, as it was still slowly trickling blood.

I heard Alice upstairs, telling Jasper what to do with the things that our father needed. I blocked them out as my mother sat next to me, smiling sadly before stroking Bella's long dark hair. Rose and Emmett went upstairs to help.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I whispered.

Esme nodded. "Yes, what with you saving her and having the most experienced doctor in the world."

Carlisle burst through the door and headed upstairs, the bags of blood in his arms sloshing. I heard him bustling about before his mind called to me.

_Bring her up now, Edward, and put her on the bed gently._

I got up and ran her to the room that was set up. It had been redecorated to look exactly like a hospital room, with a metal framed bed and IV set up. There was a large medical bag on the bedside table. There was no need for a heart monitor, for we could all hear the slow progress of her heart clearly. I put her down gently on the rigid bed and stepped back. Carlisle quickly sutured her wrist and plugged in the IV, which slowly allowed the donated blood to enter her system.

My nose cringed away from it, as it made her not smell herself, which I found that I hated, no matter how much her actual blood taunted me. Her wrist was bandaged carefully, and morphine was pumped into her veins to calm the pain that I was sure she was feeling.

Carlisle opened her eye and shone a light into it, checking their dilation. He finally stepped back and smiled warmly at us.

"She'll be fine… She's quite lucky actually. She'll wake up in a couple of days, 'til then we'll have to wait patiently."

Alice put her hand up, as if she was asking a teacher a question. "Can I redress her?"

Carlisle rolled his eyes and nodded. "Put her in a nightie or something else loose and comfortable."

Alice started to bounce up and down. "I know the perfect thing!" She sang, dragging her husband with her to get it.

_Thump… Thump… Thump… Thump, thump… Thump…_

I sighed, all there was left to do was wait.

**Yeah! Done! Finally! This whole thing is 15 pages! It took me ages to write, I know, and I'm sorry! Bruised and Bleeding is having a new chapter put on hopefully today, so hold on tight, kiddy-winks!**

**LOADS of love, Jess the Weird!**


	13. The Explosion

**I deserve to die... You all deserve to kill me! It seems that I took an unexpected hiatus from writing and didn't warn you – but please don't stop reading my stories! I just haven't **_**felt**_** like writing at all. But now I'm finally back and hear I am: A fourteen year old girl sat in an empty house wearing matching blue boy shorts and a tank top paired with bright yellow over-the-knee socks with smiley faces on that actually end at my thighs.**

**On another note, hasn't it been **_**boiling?**_** Jesus H. Christ, the sweltering heat in the UK has forced me to take cover in my house with a rotating fan, not daring to go outside! Is it the same in America and wherever else you readers live? And now I have a tan-line across my forehead from wear my fringe has been.**

**Some more notes! I have a new laptop *Punches the air with her fist* it's **_**huge **_**compared to my puny old one! And it was free from my school – because my family's too poor to afford one apparently... Huh. I have a new haircut and glasses also! And in art we're doing a thing that I actually like! We have to draw our name and then all around it draw all the things that makes you you! For instance: On mine I've drawn Flapjack and K'nuckles, Millie's Cookies, a random anime person and an iPod, but I still have loads more to do!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! No Twilight, no Dragon Ball Z, No Marvellous Misadventures of Flapjack, no Chowder – I don't even own a pencil sharpener! I might as well die now.**

_"He who does not bellow the truth when he knows the truth makes himself the accomplice of liars and forgers." - Charles Peguy_

_Bella_

_March 6__th__ 2001_

_Philadelphia, USA_

_Cullen House_

_1:27_

My head throbbed in a strange rhythm of its own, creating a flawless composition with my burning wrist. I groaned loudly and tried to turn onto my side, but shooting pains overtook my arm and make me hiss through clenched teeth. My closed lids tightened over my eyes as I hoisted myself into a sitting position. Muttered curses flew from my mouth as the throbbing increased in tempo from the movements.

"You really shouldn't be swearing at your age."

My eyes flew open at the voice but then squinted from the bright light that filtered through the open window. The person laughed softly and I heard the sound of curtains being drawn.

"Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." I managed to rasp out as my eyes slowly opened.

I felt a glass being pushed into my hand and an order to drink reached my ears. I grumbled, but obeyed. The cool water slid down my parched throat easily, soothing my vocal chords. I put the glass onto the nearby table and leaned back heavily, sighing in relief. My blurry eyes started to drift around the room.

The walls were painted a pure virgin white, mimicking that of a hospital. My bed had steel bed guards attached and my left hand had an IV in. I glared at it, but then continued to take in my surroundings. There were a couple of no doubt priceless paintings dotted around the room and there were several pieces of medical equipment surrounding me. And right next to my bed was Carlisle Cullen.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, ignoring the way I cringed when he stepped closer.

"Yes!" I spat. "Can I get out now?"

His weary eyes looked down on me, making me feel small and vulnerable. "I'm afraid not. From all the damage you did to your wrist I'm surprised that you didn't make it unusable. All you need to do now is rest."

My eyes narrowed to slits. "Rest? How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days." He answered in a confused tone.

"That's more than enough then." I muttered, grabbing hold of the gauze and ripping it from me.

"No, don't - !" He caught himself as his eyes widened at my wrist.

The puncture marks were visible, but only barely. The skin surrounding it was a soft ivory, the raised flesh only a couple of shades darker. Instead of looking like a fresh casualty, it looked like a scar that had been there for years. Carlisle choked on his own breath a couple of times, but then regained his posture.

"Can I take a look?" He whispered.

I looked at him with distrusting eyes, but slowly held out my hand. I cringed and felt my other hand ball into a tight fist as his icy fingers brushed over my skin. His bright gold eyes were wide, filled with awe and wonder. His gaze slowly slid to me, and seeing my stony face, pulled away from me with disappointment written all over him. I rolled my eyes and pulled the IV from me and jumped from the bed, but then nearly fell down again.

I felt frigid arms catch me and immediately went stiff in his grasp. He let go slowly, as if scared that I'd hurt myself. Once he'd stepped back to a safe enough distance I walked as fast as I could out of the door, slamming it roughly behind me. The whole wall shook dangerously, and the door fell from its hinges, descending noisily to the ground. I ignored it and walked briskly down the stairs, my stony eyes staring straight ahead. I shrugged past Alice and Rosalie carelessly, rejecting their looks of astonishment. I entered the living room, where Emmett was on a video game and Jasper was reading a book. They both looked up at the sound of my rapid heart and I glanced at Jasper wearily before seating myself on the very edge of the leather couch.

_All the better for an easy escape._

Jasper closed his book slowly and laid it down beside him, his blood red eyes never leaving my purple ones. He bit his lip nervously, the notion making me snort. It was such a human thing to do. It almost made him _seem_ human. The tension in the air was unbearable. It thickened as the minutes went by and I felt like I was swimming in it, choking, dying. He then clasped his hands together and twiddled his thumbs, his head bowing down. I almost wanted to laugh; he looked much like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He started quietly, as if he spoken louder then it wouldn't be sacred enough. "I... I just... Couldn't help myself. If I hadn't gone of and chased those humans, then you wouldn't have had to take the actions that you did. I just wish that there was some way to – "

"Jasper, it's not your fault," I cut him off. "It isn't anybodies. It's your nature to hunt humans – I should know." I paused, glancing at Emmett and Jasper's confused faces. "All we can do now is forget that it ever happened and carry on with our lives. I respect you all for your lifestyle but can you honestly expect to truly ignore the pull human blood represents? In fact... I-I have something I'd like to show you."

I stood swiftly, faster than I originally intended. My thoughts scattered as I swayed unsteadily on my feet. I swore under my breath as I grasped onto my balance, yet again refusing any and all help from the overly-helpful Cullen's and Hales. I eventually reached the back door and retraced my steps from the first day I arrived at the Cullen Mansion, Jasper hot on my heels.

I could still smell it. The adrenaline and fear lingered in the air, the faint whiff of blood mixed with my own scent. It had rained since then, but thanks to my heightened senses I was able to pick it out. I reached the spot and began to dig into the soil, and after a couple of minutes I found what I was looking for.

I heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath, his shock emitting to me. The body of the young man laid in the ground, covered in dried mud and blood, his face twisted in horror. The large bite mark on the left side of his neck was a vivid red, raised away from the whiteness of the rest of his skin. I stared on, emotionless, until I felt a chilly hand rest on my shoulder. I jumped; spinning round faster than any human could, and met eyes that were filled with blood.

_My blood._

"You... You did this?" He breathed.

I lowered my eyes and nodded, and knew without a doubt that he could feel my remorse. I sniffed, and glared at the leafy ground.

"I-I can't help it. I have done this my entire life with the knowledge that not only was I destroying _these _people; I was also ruining their families' lives also. I know about what you did with Maria, Jasper, and I know that you understand why I'm feeling what I feel." My voice deepened towards the end, taking on a raw sound.

I felt the grip on my shoulder tighten. "Hey... Um... It's okay to cry..."

"I'M NOT CRYING!" I roared, the sound making birds take flight from their trees.

"Okay then..." He said dubiously. "But still, thank you for showing me this; I know that this is hard for you. Uh... Maybe you could come hunting with us next time?" He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, as if unsure of what he just said.

"I-well... Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled and squeezed my shoulder once more before letting go. I started to walk back towards the house, but then turned back. "_Don't_ tell _anyone_ about this. I will _not_ be called weak or vulnerable." I growled.

He threw his hands in the air in mock surrender and smiled nervously. "Scouts honour."

I glared some more, and swiftly punched him in the arm. He flinched and muttered a curse and glared back at me, his crimson eyes glowing eerily.

"What was _that _for?"

"It's how I show affection."

_Cullen House_

_2:03_

The sky was still dark, the crescent moon shining dully in the sky. I stared at it through the window in my new room, contemplating on recent events. I had just basically told Jasper what I was. I had entrusted my darkest and deepest secret to the vampire whom nearly killed me... Well, I _did _dangle my freshly bleeding wrist in front of his nose...

But that was beside the point. I hadn't even told _Harriet_ about that, and we were so close, almost like sisters. I sighed. Why couldn't my life be easy? What had I done to deserve everything that has happened to me? Sure, I've killed hundreds, maybe even thousands – but I don't enjoy it. What made me worse than a human murderer? Nothing! In fact, aren't they worse, because they enjoy the fact that they are controlling the destinies of other people? It isn't like it's _me_ when I'm killing, anyways. Yes, not me. It's the beast inside. It's too strong to control, too stubborn to back down until it has what it wants.

_Blood... Human blood..._

I turned from the window and looked into the full length mirror that Alice had graced me with. My eyes were already dark, dark enough that when it came to it I was weak enough for the beast to handle. I couldn't resist it either. I scraped at the skin around my eyes as if to magically make them a human colour, or at least brighter. _Either that or to just simply gorge them out with my own bare hands..._

"Bella! Can you come down here, please? We have something to discuss with you!" Esme yelled up the stairs. I didn't understand why she did it – even if she whispered I would be able to hear her loud and clear. Perhaps it made her feel human, to make it seem like this coven actually_ was_ a family.

I exited the room and ignored the stairs, simply hoisting myself onto the banister and jumping down to the ground level. When I landed a small crater was left in my place and I rolled my eyes at the weakness of the wood. Esme looked heartbroken when she saw it, but then just shook her head and smiled at me, leading the way into the dining room where everyone was seated.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, and smiled pleasantly at me when we arrived. Edward was sat at the right of him, and Esme settled herself to his left. Alice and Jasper sat beside each other at Edward's side of the table, and Emmett and Rosalie at the other. This meant I was to sit opposite Carlisle, isolated from the rest of them.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily and started to speak in a quiet, but stern tone. "Now, Bella. We're all gathered in here because Jasper has told us some very... _Interesting_ things and – "

"Backstabber!" I hissed, my palms flat on the table as I leaned to glare furiously at the culprit.

"It wasn't my fault! Alice had a very short vision of us and then they questioned me! I can't lie to my family, Bella!" He yelled back.

"LIAR!" And with that, I sprang.

I catapulted myself from my seat and landed bodily onto Jasper, tipping his chair over and sending us both to the floor. I screamed wordlessly and punched at him with all of my strength, but he seemed to be dodging as if I was nothing but an annoying insect. I jumped to my feet, and milliseconds later so did he.

"FIGHT ME!" I roared.

I lunged, pulling my fist back as I did so, gathering all of my strength. A strange sort of screeched yell fell from my lips as I punched him into the wall. He managed to stop himself before hitting it though, and that just made me angrier. Growls and snarls escaped my throat. This is what I lived for: The adrenaline of battle. I slipped into a crouch, and lunged again, but before I reached my target I felt bulky arms wrap around my middle, restraining me.

I screamed out and struggled furiously, hitting out at my assailant. Emmett winced every time, curses and oaths flying from his mouth, but his grip only tightened. I saw red, panic flooding my system. It was fight or flight, and the natural reaction to something of this sort was to just escape from my carefully constructed chains and turn into the nightmarish monster I really was. Strange sounds of anger and desperation came from me as I thrashed and twisted, and eventually Jasper grabbed hold of my arms to stop further damage to Emmett's person. His marble skin now had several cracks, and they just kept multiplying.

My now captured hands balled into tight fists as my heart clenched. My screams and yells could probably be heard from all around, but I couldn't care less. My throat was burning, and my voice rasped and croaked, begging for me to stop using it. My legs kicked out, hitting the shins of both men. They both nodded at each other and Jasper quickly grabbing my legs and Emmett my arms. I was lifted up in the air horizontally, and my body jerked determinedly.

I was put on the table, with the two vampires still holding onto my limbs. My eyes were closed as I yelled out in fury, sounding like an enraged lioness. Then, they opened up again as a voice called to me softly, pleadingly.

"Please stop this, Bella! We can talk about this later, but just for now will you _please _just stop? You look exhausted."

Edward hovered over me, his face twisted in a foreign emotion. I blinked slowly, and my voice lowered before stopping completely. I gasped for breath, my eyes darting to the shocked faces of the vampires before closing my eyes and drifting into oblivion.

**Done! 'Til next time, I guess. I actually promised my beta I'd get this up sooner than I actually have, and I feel so bad about it. Every time I make a promise about deadlines I can't seem to keep them, and I don't know why! So, until I next update!**

**~Jess the Weird~**

**Hey all, its Twilight Nut, Jess's beta here. For once she admitted something to me and PROMISED to wait till I checked it to upload it, and she has kept that promise!**

**~Twilight Nut~**

* * *


End file.
